Directoras de Rebote
by Keyl
Summary: Tras la muerte de Dumbledore alguien tiene que ocupar su puesto, y ¿quien mejor que sus nietas?Y si ademas estuvieran de profesores Sirius y Snape? Mejor dejamos que lo leais.Escrito por Kalily y yo.
1. Prólogo:El legado de Abuelo

**Prólogo: El Legado del Abuelo**

Eran las 5 de la mañana, Calíope y Akasha Dumbledore miraban consternadas el telegrama que enunciaba la muerte de su abuelo paterno, aunque con semejante desolación miraban la hojita adjuntada en la que rezaba:

"Su abuelo, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, les deja como herencia su puesto de dirección de el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería."

- No puede ser-murmuro Calíope consternada- el abuelo no...Mira lo que pone aquí.- señalo -¡lo mato Severus Snape! ¡Menudo !

- ¡Calíope!- la reprendió la otra llevándose el índice a los labios y señalando una puerta.

- ¡Uy! cierto, perdón. Pero no me explico como llego a hacer eso... ¡el abuelo siempre le protegió de los rumores y los no rumores que circulaban sobre el! Aunque...me temo que eso ahora carece de importancia...lo ha matado y eso es lo que cuenta...

- No hermana- reparo Akasha-, eso no es todo lo que cuenta, ¡mira esa hojita! ¡Nos ha dejado la dirección del colegio!

La chica suspiro.

-No me gustaría negarle su último deseo al abuelo...pero...yo tengo un trabajo más importante que ese- murmuro señalando a la puerta cerrada.

- ¡Deja la puerta! ¡Parece que tu ocupación tan importante es un almacén de puertas!

En ese momento la puerta susodicha se abrió, asomando por ella una cabecita rubia y un par de ojos azules.

-¿Mama tiene un almacén de puertas?-pregunto en niño de 6 años que salió por ella.

-¡Yuui! - Grito Calíope abrazándole - ¿te desperté?

- No...Me despertó mama gritando tu nombre- murmuro en niño señalando con carita seria a Akasha.

- ¡Uy! Perdona, cariño...- dijo cogiéndole de brazos de su hermana- grité sin querer...

-Tengo sueño...

-Vale...vamos, te llevare a la cama- dejo Akasha cogiendo al niño de la mano y conduciéndole a la ya famosa puerta.

Al irse su hermana Calíope suspiro también, miro de nuevo las dos cartas.

- Abuelo...si estuvieses vivo...creo que te mataría...

* * *

¡¡Buenas!! Somos Keyl y Kalily y aquí os presentamos nuestro primer fic, lo habíamos planeado hace tiempo y por fin esta aquí.

Antes de nada, los personajes de Harry Potter son exclusivamente de J.K Rowling y Yuui es de CLAMP de la serie Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, pero nos pareció tan adorable de pequeño que lo metimos en nuestro fic

¡¡Dejadnos muchos reviews!!

**Aviso: El prólogo ha sido reeditado.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Regreso a Hogwarts

Cáp. 1: Regreso a Hogwarts

El anden 9 y 3/4 estaba abarrotado de magos y brujas, tanto jóvenes, que iban a comenzar un nuevo curso en Hogwarts como adultos, que despedían a sus hijos.

Pero también había algunas caras tristes, sin duda de niños recordando que sus padres nunca más les dirían adiós mientras el tren se alejaba...

"Esto es lo que ha hecho Voldemort" pensaba Caliope mientras se abría paso a través del gentío.

Además se respiraba un ambiente de inseguridad y tensión tras la muerte de Dumbledore, al que no parecía ser inmune en andén que llevaba a Hogwarts.

Entre la multitud parecían destacar 2 personas, mejor dicho 2 personas y media. Desde la esquina, observando todo esto, Calíope Dumbledore, que con su pelo corto y moreno con mechas violetas no pasaba precisamente desapercibida, vestía una túnica cruzada hasta la rodilla azul oscura y con el borde blanco y unos vaqueros muggles debajo.

Desde el otro lado del anden, su hermana, Akasha Dumbledore k vestía el mismo tipo de túnica pero esta vez naranja con los bordes con flecos de hilo también naranjas y atado a la cintura con un lazo blanco mas unos vaqueros, la saludaba abiertamente mientras intentaba con escaso éxito quitarse el largo pelo rojizo de los ojos y sostener a un niño de unos 6 años, rubio y con ojos azules vestido con una túnica azul con los bordes de borreguito negro, el cual intentaba escaparse a las vías del tren.

Los ojos azules del niño parecían haber sido herencia de su abuelo, ya que tanto su madre como Calíope tenían los ojos de un violeta intenso que se aclaraba según se acercaba a la pupila.

Al fin, Akasha y el niño consiguieron llegar (maleta incluida) a donde estaba Calíope, la cual saludo a su hermana y abrazo con fuerza a su sobrino.

- ¿Entramos?-preguntó Caliope, soltando a Yuui- ahora hay muchos compartimentos vacíos...pero aun así...

- Si, -coincidió su hermana, mirando a través de la puerta del tren como había un número preocupante de compartimentos vacíos.

Los tres comenzaron a andar por el largo pasillo del expreso de Hogwarts.

-¡Hey! ¡Vamos a mirar en ese!- señalo Akasha mirando el compartimento más cercano visiblemente influenciada por los 2 baúles.

- Por mi bien- otra influenciada por el baúl...

Ambas se asomaron al compartimento, en el había un chico moreno, de aspecto contrariado, con gafas que no impedían ver sus espectaculares ojos verdes y junto a él estaba...

-Sirius!- grito Calíope muy contenta.

Caliope y Sirius se habían conocido apenas hace un mes, ella trabajaba en el departamento de misterios como inefable, y un día, mientras se estaba ocupando de hacer unos hechizos protectores de la sala de las gradas, vio que tumbado al lado del velo, y con un aspecto horrible, estaba Sirius Black, en su primer instinto le lanzo un conjuro que hizo que se fuese tres gradas hacia arriba, pero tras recordar que en las noticias dijeron que era inocente, llamo a los sanadores de San Mungo.

Y, preocupada por el daño que pudiera haberle hecho un trastazo en la cabeza contra una grada de piedra, fue a visitarlo a la sala de Hospital, el la que ya estaba el mismo chico moreno del compartimento, abrazando al paciente.

Al chico se lo presentaron como Harry Potter, ella no se quedo muy sorprendida, demasiadas fotos en los periódicos, pero a la vez que le saludaba (con un punto de acritud en la mirada, demasiadas horas extra por el lío k montaron...) se dio cuenta que no era como decía Rita Skeeter, es mas, el chico la agradeció de corazón, el haber encontrado a su padrino (Caliope no menciono el Expelliarmus)

Por eso Harry también la saludo de nuevo con un apretón de manos, al igual que Sirius, que además le brindo una calida sonrisa

- ¿Bueno, no nos presentas? - pregunto Akasha a su hermana cotilleando por encima de su hombro.

- ¡Ay! si, Akasha, este es Sirius...

- Ah...el del Expelliarmus...

-¿¿ Expelliarmus?? - inquirió Sirius, con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¡Tonterías! Déjala...bueno, y esta es mi hermana, Akasha.

-Bueno, y este es mi hijo, Yuui- dijo Akasha cogiendo al niño, que en esos momentos los miraba a todos sonriendo.

- ¡Mami! ¡Yo quiero tener ese pelo!- dijo el niño señalando al pelo Sirius, que en esos momentos le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda.

- Jejeje, hijo...U

- Pero tu no te preocupes, mama, el tuyo es mas bonito - le dijo seriamente a su madre, la cual le miraba con la clásica gotita en la cabeza.

Al final los 4 se apretujaron en el compartimento, Calíope se puso a hablar con Sirius y Akasha se entretuvo en charlar con Harry mientras Yuui se quedaba dormido en sus brazos.

Al cabo de un rato llamaron a la puerta del compartimento, Y asomaron por ella una chica con una mata de pelo castaño y ojos con un brillo inteligente y un chico pelirrojo muy alto.

- Haced hueco - dijo al pelirrojo- , que traemos a más.

Detrás de ellos dos venían también una chica con pelo rubio y largo de ojos soñadores y con unos pendientes de rabanitos (que le encantaron a Yuui), un chico regordete y con aspecto nervioso y por ultimo una chica pelirroja con aspecto ansioso.

- Ginny!- gritó Harry, corriendo a abrazarla.

- Harry - dijo ella respondiéndole al abrazo- Creía que te ibas de Hogwarts a perseguir a Quien-tu-sabes...

- Efectivamente -replicó él- me iba, Sirius me ha convencido que de clase hasta Navidades porque dice que puedo aprender cosas útiles de la nueva profesora de DCAO.

- ¿Y quien será?- intervino la chica de pelo castaño, interesada.

- Yo- dijo una voz detrás de Yuui.

- ¿Un niño tan pequeño?- se asombro la chica. (XD)

-¡Hey! ¡Que no! - Akasha se puso en pie dejando a Yuui en el suelo-¡Yo!

- ¡Ay! Perdone profesora...yo...

- Tranquila, bastante es que hayas visto al niño estando diez personas en un compartimento...-la tranquilizó Akasha sentándose de nuevo y cogiendo a Yuui

- Harry! - grito de repente el chico gordito - Este es el hombre que...!

El hombre que...sonrió y pasó a contarle como Calíope le encontró en la Cámara de la Muerte

- Pero no lo entiendo, -intervino el pelirrojo- No me malinterpretes Sirius, me alegro muchísimo de que estés de vuelta y te abrazaría si no tuviese a 2 personas encima, pero, ¿no se suponía que quien entraba en el velo moría?

- Eso es un misterio incluso para mí, pero según los expertos es para hacer algo que siempre quise en vida

- ¿Y eso que es? - preguntó Harry, con curiosidad.

Sirius rió con su atronadora risa:

-Eso, te lo contare en otra ocasión -dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Tras esto presentaron a todos a Calíope y a Akasha, al chico gordito como Neville Longhbottom (-Tu rompiste la profecía, eh?- sonrió Calíope, con cara rara), a la rubia de los pendientes de rabanitos como Luna Lovegood (- ¡Mami! Yo quiero esos rabanitos!- Yuui era feliz), a la chica de pelo castaño como Hermione Granger (-Esa chica es observadora...creyó k un niño la hablaba con voz de mujer-pensó Akasha),a la chica pelirroja como Ginny Weasley (-Su novio tiene un padrino estupendo- made in Caliope) y por ultimo al chico pelirrojo como Ron Weasley (-Es un señor muy Aa.aAlto- by Akasha y Yuui)

Calíope y Akasha también se presentaron, pero no dijeron nada de que eran directoras, como Akasha les presento a Yuui, las 3 chicas se pusieron a jugar con él (si es que es el niño más rico del mundo ) mientras los demás hablaban Akasha saco pergaminoy comenzó a escribir:

"_Querido Kadar:_

_Estoy en Hogwarts con mi hermana, como deseaba el abuelo, se k tu no quieres, pero mi abuelo era una persona muy importante para mi y quiero hacerlo, no te preocupes, me he llevado a Yuui conmigo, lo siento, pero no he podido dejarlo con tu madre, no te enfades, pero él no quería, no te preocupes por nosotros, estamos bien. _

_En cuanto a ti, ¿¿qué tal te va por Alaska?? ¿Progresas en tu tesis?_

_Vuelve pronto o respóndeme y mientras procura dejar descansar a la lechuza, cuando la ultima volvió, Yuui la confundió con una disecada y se puso a jugar con ella a los médicos y no veas lo que me costo quitarle las condenadas tiritas a la pobre_

_Besos Akasha"_

- Profesora...

-¿Emm?- respondió Akasha, levantando lo cabeza de su pergamino

- ¿Usted nos enseñara DCAO, no?-pregunto Harry

- Su hermana era inefable -intervino Ron - ¿Usted a que se dedicaba?

-Mami tiene un almacén de puertas - dijo Yuui con seriedad, levantando la vista de los rabanitos de Luna.

(Todos con la gotita en la cabeza xD)

- ¡A y q rico mi niño!- saltó Calíope sin contenerse y abrazando a Yuui- No, Akasha se dedicaba a auror.

-¿Usted era auror? -pregunto Harry con curiosidad

- Si, y de alto rango- asintió Akasha orgullosa.

-¡¡ Ya llegamos!!- señalo Ginny mirando por la ventana

Efectivamente, desde la ventana se distinguía el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Los jóvenes se fueron a otro compartimento a cambiarse, al cabo de unos minutos el tren se paro en la estación de Hogsmeade y todos bajaron.

Definitivamente, había menos alumnos que nunca de 1º solo había 10 personas y había regresado muy poca gente, sobre todo ahora que Dumbledore había muerto, la confianza era ya considerada más bien una ingenuidad.

-¡¡ Los de 1º!!¡¡Por aquí!!-grito una voz atronadora.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y compañía fueron a saludar a Hagrid seguidos de Sirius y las nuevas directoras.

- ¡Sirius!- grito Hagrid abrazándolo con tal ímpetu k casi lo tira contra el Calamar Gigante-¡¡ estás vivo!! Y en cuanto a...-miró a las 2 chicas- ...informareis luego, ¿no?

- Por supuesto.

-¡Hagrid! -intervino Harry cuando las chicas y Sirius se fueron a los carruajes- ¿A que se refieren?

- Alto secreto, Harry - contesto Hagrid llevándose un dedo a los labios.

- Hagrid -intervino Ron- siempre dices lo mismo y siempre nos lo cuentas.

- ¿Yo? ¡Habrase visto! Id al carruaje y dentro de poco os enterareis de poco - dijo Hagrid guiñándoles un ojo.

Se dirigieron hacia el carruaje, donde ya estaban montados Sirius, Calíope y Akasha, con Yuui sentado a su lado, adormilado.

- A propósito, Sirius - pregunto Hermione - ¿que haces en Hogwarts?

- Lo siento, Hermione, alto secreto- dijo él guiñándole un ojo.

-Me gustaría que la gente dejase de hacer eso- masculló Ron

----------------------------------------

Al fin llegaron al castillo, que seguía con el aspecto imponente de siempre, la única diferencia era una discreta bandera negra ondeando desde la torre desde la que cayó Dumbledore.

Entraron los alumnos de Hogwarts en tropel, y al llegar al gran comedor, advirtieron un cambio importante en la mesa de profesores, donde antes había estado la silla dorada del director con el respaldo acabado en pico, ahora había dos sillas doradas, cuyos respaldos formaban un pico.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, y en especial los que habían ido en el compartimento de Sirius en el tren, se sentaron Akasha y Calíope en las dos sillas doradas, sentándose Yuui y Sirius a sus lados, respectivamente.

Cuando todo estuvo en silencio, ambas se levantaron y Caliope comenzó a hablar:

- Bienvenidos un año mas a Hogwarts, os preguntareis el porque de las sillas y quien demonios somos, Yo soy Calíope Dumbledore, y esta es mi hermana...

-Akasha Dumbledore...-completó ella.

- Ambas, como habréis notado por nuestro apellido, somos las nietas de Dumbledore, y estamos aquí de directoras por su expreso deseo.

, bueno...y puede que os preguntéis que hace aquí Sirius Black, - pues como seguro que ya sabréis es inocente y todo eso y ahora esta vivo, así que se ocupa de dar Pociones.

- Puede que os preguntéis que ha sido del profesor Slughorn se ha retirado con el fin de disfrutar en la medida posible tras los últimos acontecimientos - continuó Akasha, haciendo una mueca- Como intuiréis, tampoco tenemos profesor de DCAO, y como no había nadie dispuesto a darlo, pues voy a ser yo.

Hubo murmullos generales, sobre las noticias recibidas, al menos si no podían contar con Dumbledore, podrían contar con alguien de su sangre.

- Y si alguien se pregunta quien es este niño tan mono, - intervino Calíope, señalando a Yuui, que en esos momentos se de batía entre dormirse apoyado en su madre o apoyado en la profesora McGonagall- es mi sobrino, es decir, en hijo de Akasha.

- Jajá, si, es mi hijo - rió Akasha- Y os saludaría si no estuviese grogui, pero bueno, se levanto muy temprano... bueno, ¡¡y ahora pasamos sin más dilación, a la Ceremonia de Selección!!

La profesora McGonagall se levanto ( Yuui se decidió por dormir apoyado en su madre) y trajo el Sombrero Seleccionador, este canto su canción, en la que les decía que un indecible mal les acechaba y que tenían que estar unidos, al acabar, comenzó a llamar a los alumnos de 1º, que tan solo eran una decena.

- Teablunk, Tamara

- Ravenclaw!

- Whiyhenks, Noelia

- Gryffindor!

- Bluebell, Ana

-Ravenclaw!

- Merrywother, Leticia

- Ravenclaw!

-Jones, David

-Huflepuff!

- Longburn, Maryann

-Gryffindor!

- Parker, Leight

- Huflepuff!

- Yellowskin, John

- Ravenclaw!

- Speencer, Jack

-Griffindor!

- Curley, Fitzwilliam

- Hufflepuff!

Una vez finalizada la Ceremonia comenzó el Banquete.

- Oye, Cali -murmuro Akasha, mientras despertaba a Yuui para que comiera- te has dado cuenta de que este año no ha habido Slytherins?

- ¿Esos?- dijo ella con desdén- la mitad son mortífagos, y la otra mitad aprecian demasiado su pellejo.

Cuando finalizó el Banquete, las dos nuevas directoras mandaron a sus alumnos a la cama, dispuestas a ir ellas también a la suya, había sido un día muy largo.

Notas:

Bueno pues aquí esta el primer capítulo que lo nuestro nos ha costado y esperamos que os guste a todos.

A Princess Noelia decirle que hemos leído su fic y nos ha gustado mucho, esperamos que lo sigas pronto.

Y a Laslu agradecerle las críticas (sin ninguna ironía que no se crea la gente) y agradecerle que crea que nuestro fic promete.


	3. Capitulo 2:Conversaciones del 1º día

Cáp. 2: Conversaciones del primer día.

6:30 - Calíope estaba durmiendo placidamente en su cama, murmurando cosas en sueños.

6:30 - Akasha estaba en su cama, durmiendo tranquilamente, a su lado, durmiendo acurrucado, estaba Yuui, el cual, como por arte de magia abrió sus ojos de color turquesa en cuanto el reloj dio las 6 y media, sigilosamente, se bajo de la cama, para no despertar a su madre.

7:14 - El reloj de la mesilla de Calíope ya empezaba a hacer ruido al moverse los engranajes

7:14 - Akasha seguía durmiendo, mientras Yuui, que ya llevaba un buen rato despierto, comenzaba a tirar de ella para que se despertase (sin éxito)

7:15 - RIIIIING!!!!(En ambas habitaciones xD)

7:15- WAAASH!!!

7:16- Calíope apago el despertador con un movimiento de varita, y aún medio dormida, se dirigió al baño.

7:16 - Akasha miraba aturdida a su hijo, mientras que se quitaba el pelo mojado de los ojos.

7: 20 - Calíope salio de la ducha y se puso música con el aparato especial de su abuelo que solo funcionaba en Hogwarts, comenzando a secarse el pelo.

7:20 - -Veras, mama - comenzó Yuui con seriedad propia del 1º ministro- Yo no te tire ese vaso de agua porque quise...es que si no te despertabas y llegábamos tarde, te ibas a poner triste...-Yuui pone cara de pena (ensayada con ayuda de su tía)

7:21- Calíope sigue con su pelo (en un minuto nadie se seca el pelo, seamos realistas)

7:21- - ¡Hijo! No me pongas esa carita - dijo Akasha abrazando a Yuui (Akasha cayo en la trampa)- pero no me vuelvas a hacer eso, la próxima vez, gritas o algo...

Se levanta y comienza bañar y a peinar a Yuui, que ya estaba tan contento.

7:35- - ¡¡Akasha!!¡Salid ya, que vamos a llegar tarde nuestro 1º día!- dijo Caliope mientras llamaba a la habitación de su hermana. Ambas tenían puertas que daban al despacho de Dumbledore, por si ocurría alguna emergencia.

- ¡Ya esta!- dijo Akasha saliendo de la habitación con su niño de la mano- ¡Uf! ni te imaginas que carrera nos hemos dado, en 15 minutos nos hemos duchado y vestido los dos...somos unos ases.

- Y todo gracias a ti, tía - dijo Yuui solemnemente- el consejo que me distes funcionó.

-¡Jajaja! U ¡¡Yuui cariño, vamos a desayunar!!- dijo Caliope precipitadamente.

-¡Hey! ¿Que consejo?

7:45- -¡Dios mío, Cali! ¡No me digas que le dijiste al niño que si no me despertaba me tirase un cubo de agua!

Los 3 llegaron al gran comedor, allí ya estaban la mayoría de los profesores. Se sentaron en sus sitios.

-¡Buenos días! - les saludo Sirius con una sonrisa- ¿Que os pasa?

- Nada, nada, le hicimos una pequeña broma a Akasha. (Akasha con cara de: ¬¬)

- ¿Bueno, ha habido noticias de nuestro mortífago favorito?- preguntó Akasha con desdén.

- No- replicó Sirius- aún no han dado con él...no es de extrañar...tal y como esta el ministerio, con tantos mortifagos, de la única forma de la que podrían habérselo encontrado habría sido al salvar al perro.

- Lo malo es que no tiene perro...-murmuró Calíope.

- Quizá tenga un almacén de puertas...- sonrió Akasha.

- ¿Como tú?

- Jajaja, no hijo, yo no tengo ningún almacén...De todas formas, -continuó, mirando a sus interlocutores- mi escuadrón y yo íbamos a perseguirle, pero el ministerio no nos dejó.

-¿Por que?- preguntó indignado Sirius.

- Querían que todo el personal se dedicase a la protección del edificio- contestó Caliope encogiéndose de hombros- incluidos los inefables.

- ¡Yo creo que deberían darle caza a esa escoria de inmediato!- gruñó Sirius.

- No eres el único- aseguró Akasha con el rostro inexpresivo

- Umm...yo no creo que pueda ser tan malo...-murmuró tímidamente Calíope

- ¿Como que no?- preguntó Sirius con el ceño fruncido- mató a tu abuelo, Calíope, lo único que mantenía a raya a Voldemort. Ese hombre mató a una de las mayores esperanzas del mundo mágico, ¿y tú dices que no es tan malo?

- Cali tiene una teoría sobre eso...-murmuró Akasha mientras se servía un café.

- ¿Que teoría? -inquirió Sirius, aún con la frente arrugada

- Mmm...Resulta que según el único testigo presencial de los hechos, Dumbledore murió rogando a Snape, sinceramente, me parece muy improbable que alguien como mi abuelo muriese rogando por su vida, en vez de con la cabeza bien alta, lo que yo creo - reconoció Calíope en un último susurro- es que mi abuelo prefería morir a manos de su espía, antes de que el bando enemigo perdiera la fe en este.

Sirius pareció quedarse por un momento sin palabras, y tras mirarla un momento, miró de nuevo enfurruñado a su tostada.

- Es una buena teoría, ¿eh?- murmuró Akasha, aún con gesto inexpresivo - Sin embargo, una dudilla tonta, ¿si el abuelo murió por la seguridad del trabajo de su espía, para quien demonios esta espiando Snape?

Ni Calíope con toda su buena fe pudo responder a eso.

7:55- Todos se levantaron de la mesa de profesores, con una seca frase de despedida Sirius se fue a la mazmorra con los de 2º, dejando a Calíope arrepentida por haber dado a conocer su punto de vista.

-...y te dejo a Yuui..¡Cali! ¡No me ignores!- dijo Akasha pasando la mano por delante de la cara de su hermana.- ¿Que te pasa?

- No debería haber hablado- dijo esta- Ahora tengo a Sirius enfadado conmigo...

- Todo sea por el trabajo, claro...-se rió Akasha.

Calíope se puso roja.

- ¿Y tu que?- dijo entonces- ¿No estas enfadada conmigo?

- No, Cali, yo no, nunca me enfadare porque me digas lo que piensas, y estate tranquila - dijo sonriendo- él aprenderá a apreciar de igual forma tu sinceridad.

8:00- Calíope entró con Yuui de la mano en el despacho de su abuelo, dejó que Yuui se entretuviese con una escoba de juguete, dando vueltas al despacho.

Riendo mientras la miraba se sentó en la silla del despacho de Dumbledore, y se quedó mirando su cuadro con expresión de repente ausente, queriendo saber los últimos pensamientos de la figura ahí pintada. Finalmente, apartó la vista del cuadro y con un suspiro, se lanzó a resolver todo el papeleo de Hogwarts.

8:00 - Akasha entró con aire decidido en la clase de alumnos de 17 años que la miraban en silencio.

-¡Hola a todos!- saludó sonriendo- mi nombre es Akasha Dumbledore, y a falta de alguien mejor, yo impartiré este año DCAO.

- tengo entendido que habéis tenido cada año un profesor y la mayoría los habéis, echado, matado o desmemoriado, vale, vale, -río ella- ya se que no fuisteis vosotros pero bueno...este año vamos a concentrarnos en los hechizos avanzados de ataque y defensa… ¿Si?, ¿señor...?

- Finnigan, profesora, usted y su hermana son nietas de Dumbledore, ¿no?

- Eso dicen - murmuró Akasha de forma burlona.

- Si es así, ¿donde han estado ustedes todo este tiempo?

Akasha frunció el ceño.

- Por tu tono, parece que nos estas culpando de todas las catástrofes del mundo mágico -comenzó con voz tranquila, pero con un tinte de frialdad que a nadie se le escapó - ¿que quieres que hubiésemos hecho mi hermana y yo?

- ¿Ayudar un poco en mitad de la catástrofe que es ahora el mundo mágico?

- Seamus -dijo el chico moreno que Akasha reconoció como Harry Potter- no te pases.

-¡Como que no me pase! ¡Nos acabamos de enterar de que Dumbledore tiene nietas!

- ¿Y?- preguntó de nuevo Akasha tan tranquila- te repito de nuevo, ¿que querías que hiciéramos? ni yo ni mi hermana hemos estado de brazos cruzados todo este tiempo. Desde hace dos años, nos han estado persiguiendo más mortífagos de los que te puedas imaginar, y nosotras, no nos hemos escondido, yo era auror y Calíope inefable y las dos hemos dejado nuestro empleo para cumplir la voluntad de Dumbledore y te daré un consejo, deja de gritar, y escucha, lo que aprendas este año, te puede salvar la vida en mas de una ocasión...o al menos, eso espero...

13:30 - Ya estaban todos los profesores y todos los alumnos en el gran comedor, cada uno sentado en la mesa de su casa, sin embargo, la de Slytherin, estaba totalmente vacía.

- ¡Akasha!- saludó una voz detrás de la aludida- Que tal tu primer día?

- Muy bien - sonrió a su hermana- ha habido el típico señor nervioso que ha tenido que saltar, pero al final me dejó dar clase... ¡hola hijo!

- ¡Hola mami!

- ¿Te lo has pasado bien con la tía?

- ¡Si! -sonrió Yuui- Cuando acabo de escribir en sus papelitos de colores jugó conmigo al quidditch

- Bien...he de reconocer que harta de los papelitos de colores...la gente cada vez manda cartas mas tontas...hasta me alegré de recibir la factura del agua...

Akasha comenzó a partir el filete de Yuui.

- ¿Que ha sido de Sirius?- preguntó luchando por alcanzar las patatas.

- Ni idea -dijo Calíope con tristeza, mirando su asiento vacío- estará enfadado conmigo...

- Bueno, va a verle después de comer y pregúntale -dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- Mmm...No se...no creo que sea una buena idea...

14:00 - Calíope estaba en frente del despacho de Sirius, siguiendo el consejo de su hermana, suspiró frente a la puerta, se pasó una mano por el pelo, y llamó, con el corazón en un puño, escucho si se oía algún sonido.

- ¿Sirius? ¡Soy yo, Caliope!

Se encogió de hombros, disgustada, estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta pero se lo pensó mejor, y poco dispuesta a dar ese paseo para nada, abrió la puerta.

14:09- ¡Poof!

14:10- -¿Sirius? ¡¡Sirius!!¡Perdona! ¡Abrí la puerta demasiado rápido, no sabía que estabas detrás! ¿Estas bien?

El susodicho estaba sentado en el suelo, con una mano en la nariz y mirándola con una expresión dividida entre en enfado y la diversión.

14:15- -¡Episkeyo!- murmuró Calíope apuntando a la nariz de Sirius, la hinchazón de esta remitió casi al instante, volviendo a parecer Sirius una persona normal.

- ¡Hey! Gracias- sonrió este al tocarse la nariz.

-No hay porque darlas -contestó Calíope devolviéndole la sonrisa- te di yo.

- Bueno, no tiene importancia, después de todo, la culpa es mía por no haber abierto antes.

-¿Esto...Sirius...por que no subiste a comer? -preguntó Calíope mirando al suelo.

- Eh? Pues porque estaba preparando un examen sorpresa para los de 3º, que parece que están un poco flojos.

- Ah! Entonces no es por...- Calíope llegada a este punto se puso roja- bah! olvídalo.- se levantó del suelo y se dispuso a marcharse.

- Eh! ¿Por...?- dijo sonriendo, intrigado.

- Por naaaada.

Cali intenta escapar

14:20 - -...y por eso creía que te habías enfado conmigo por lo que dije sobre Snape.

Cali no se escapó

- Con que era eso...- Sirius parecía sorprendido- Bueno, he de reconocer que no me ha gustado mucho que apoyaras a Snape, pero después de todo, es tu opinión, y si eres capaz de expresarla a sabiendas que no va a gustar, es que eres increíblemente sincera- terminó con una sonrisa.

- Umm, gracias,... supongo... Alé! Vamos a comer, que se te va a acabar la hora -Calíope salió del despacho a la carrera, roja, pensado un "Que intensidad así de repente"

17:30- -...y después de eso bajamos los dos juntos a la cocina de los elfos... ¿te has fijado las alumnas que tenemos? cuando me vieron con él me echaron unas miradas dignas de un basilisco...

Akasha rió. Ambas estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore, sentadas sobre la alfombra, a su lado, Yuui jugaba con un peluche de un perrito negro.

- Bueno, al menos no estaba enfadado contigo...

-Si, menos mal.

- Mm...Yo creo que le gustas.

-Noo...-dijo Cali poniéndose roja- ¿Tu crees?

- Si, yo creo -sonrió Akasha, mientras le pasaba un hueso de peluche a Yuui- y hacéis muy buena pareja- añadió guiñándole un ojo.

21:30- Ya era la hora de la cena y todos, tanto alumnos como toda la plantilla de profesores, habían terminado las clases de su 1º día, con lo cual todos estaban un poco dormidos, Calíope charlaba con Sirius sobre un nuevo libro de hechizos de defensa y Akasha hablaba con la profesora McGnagall sobre los alumnos de Hogwarts, Mientras Yuui comía abrazado al peluche del perrito negro.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, y Sirius se fue con las directoras para coger prestado el libro del que habían estado hablando durante la cena.

Cuando llegaron al despacho, Calíope siguió hablando con Sirius, así que Akasha hizo que Yuui se lavase los dientes, le puso el pijama (con el que parecía de peluche), de dio a su perro y le acostó en su cama, allí le leyó el cuento del Colacuerno mágico hasta que se durmió.

22:15- Cuando Yuui se durmió, su madre le acarició el pelo y le dio un beso, después, se asomó a ver que hacían Calíope y Sirius, los cuales seguían hablando.

Como veía que no se les acababa el tema, se encogió de hombros, sonrió y se dispuso a leer un libro, cinco minutos después, recordó algo, cerró el libro, y con un suspiro, se puso a corregir tarea de vacaciones.

23:00- Akasha ya había terminado de corregir la tarea, y se puso a mirar por la ventana de su habitación, mientras pensaba en mandarle una carta a Kadar y oía las voces de su hermana y Sirius (que seguían cascando) (N/a: Cascando, hablando, cotorreando…como queráis xD)

"Madre mía -pensaba mientras les oía hablar- espero que estén sentados, sino va a ser terrible..."

Pero entonces vio algo que hizo que dejara de pensar, incluso de respirar... (N/a: viva la exageración xD)

23:05- Severus Snape atraviesa la verja de Hogwarts.

Notas:

Ya tenemos el 2º cap. Perdón por tardar tanto. Esperamos que os guste tanto como nos gusta a nosotras escribirlo.

**Elizabeth Wood Black: **Muchas gracias, es que queríamos hacer un fic de HP pero en el que estuviera Sirius, y llevábamos devanándonos los sesos por encontrar un modo. Finalmente hemos optado por el más fácil ;)

PD: Me gusto mucho tu fic, por cierto :P

**Zory: **¿A que nuestro niño es el mejor? Me encanta cuando habla porque es un chiste con patas. Sabemos que habrá sangre, sudor y lágrimas por juntar a cada una de las hermanas con Sirius y Snape, pero creo que lo conseguiremos.

Muchas gracias por los reviews!


	4. Capítulo 3:Intruso en la noche

Cáp 4: Intruso en la noche.

Akasha salió precipitadamente de su habitación, pasando por el despacho donde Sirius y Calíope seguían hablando.

¡Alguien se acerca al castillo! –gritó.

Salió por la puerta y corrió por el pasillo, con la varita en ristre, precipitándose escaleras abajo. Calíope y Sirius tardaron unos segundos en asimilar lo que habían oído y en salir corriendo detrás de Akasha, que ya era un puntito escaleras abajo.

Akasha llegó al vestíbulo jadeando. Decir que las directoras vivían en lo más alto de la más alta torre quedaba muy bien, pero para las emergencias era un latazo. Siguió corriendo en dirección a la puerta, podía oír los lejanos pasos de su hermana y de Sirius, que se acercaban a lo lejos.

Siguió corriendo con el corazón en un puño. Le parecía haber visto a un rostro conocido bajo la capa, pero no podía ser, su imaginación le estaría jugando una mala pasada.

¿Quién podría ser? ¿Un enviado del ministerio? Imposible; a las once de la noche, al menos. ¿Mortífagos? Sintió un escalofrío, pero, era imposible un ataque con una solo persona, a no ser que fuese el mismo Voldemort, pero Akasha lo descartó, Voldemort no se había conformado nunca con entrar en un lugar a no ser que le anunciasen una lluvia de Cruciatus y de Avadas Kedavra…volvió a pensar en quien le había parecido ver…pero era imposible. Él nunca se habría atrevido a volver a Hogwarts, a no ser que desease una muerte lenta y dolorosa, al menos por su parte.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y salió a los terrenos del castillo. Tras esquivar un arríate rebelde vio la casa de Hagrid. Pensó en llamarle, pero lo descartó, tardaría demasiado en despertarle.

Al fin llegó a la senda que conducía a la verja de Hogwarts, recién instalada entorno a los terrenos en los que si estaba permitido aparecerse, giró la cabeza para ver si la seguían su hermana y Sirius, efectivamente, allí estaban, a varios metros de ella, con aspecto de querer hacer varias preguntas sobre la improvisada carrera.

Por fin vio a lo lejos la figura que había visto desde la ventana, vista de cerca, parecía tambalearse un poco.

-Solo me falta que después de la carrera sea un borracho- murmuró, con cara de contrariedad, se apartó un mechón rojo de los ojos y avanzó.

Cuando se acercó, vio que no era nadie al borde del coma etílico, como se había temido; descubrió unos ojos negros que al reconocerla destellaron, eran los ojos de:

-¡SNAPE! – el sonido de un potente puñetazo recorrió Hogwarts.

Cuando Calíope y Sirius llegaron, se encontraron con una escena que solo podía describirse como extraña. En el suelo, se hallaba Severus Snape, el mortífago más buscado por todo el ministerio, con un labio partido en el suelo y a su lado, con la varita olvidad, Akasha con el puño en alto.

¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer aquí?- gritó a punto de lanzarse otra vez sobre él.

Calíope reaccionó justo a tiempo para detener el puño de su hermana.

¿Snape? ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? –preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

Sirius se acercó- ¡Tú! – hizo amago de querer imitar a Akasha, pero Calíope se las ingenió para cerrarle el paso.

Snape, responde, ¿qué haces aquí? –repitió Calíope.

Los tres le miraron, interrogantes, ante lo cual, Snape, tras una última mirada al grupo, cayó sin sentido.

-_¡Levicorpus!_

Snape flotó suavemente a unos centímetros del césped sin cortar, al son de la varita de Calíope.

-¿Vamos a llevarle al castillo?- preguntó Sirius, con la voz cargada de rabia.

-Que remedio- gruñó Akasha- no podemos dejarle ahí tirado.

Subieron las escaleras silenciosamente; tuvieron la suerte de no encontrarse a ningún profesor, ni fantasma ni elfo doméstico.

Tras subir de nuevo a lo más alto de la más alta torre, llegaron por fin al despacho, allí, Calíope deshizo el hechizo encima de un sofá cercano. Mirándolo con atención, Snape presentaba bastante mal aspecto, parecía más pálido de lo que ellos recordaban, aunque quizá su palidez estaba acentuada por la sangre en el labio.

Ha recibido varios _Cruciatus _– murmuró Akasha, con ojo crítico.

¿En serio? ¿Por qué los mortífagos le atacarían? –preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

Y lo más importante, - puntualizó Akasha sombriamente- ¿Por qué ha acudido a Hogwarts?

Estaba soñando, le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente el labio, le dolía como si se lo hubiesen partido…tenía que estar muerto…seguro…-le pareció sentir unos golpecitos en la mejilla- …tantos mortífagos…no podía seguir vivo…-los golpecitos volvían a insistir, esta vez más fuerte- …y en medio de todos ellos…el Señor Tenebroso…había alzado la varita y lanzado un rayo de color verde…ese rayo lo iba a matar…lo supo en cuanto lo vio…pero…una parte de él pareció reaccionar…-los golpecitos volvieron-…y no podía recordar nada más, solo unos ojos violetas mirándolo con furia…entonces, no podía estar muerto, de hecho, sentía sus heridas y que estaba encima de un sofá y alguien parecía estar hablando a su lado.

…no consigo despertarle – decía la voz de una mujer.

Bueno, es normal, tiene bastante mal aspecto…-decía otra voz diferente, pero también de mujer, indudablemente.

Por mí que no se despierte –dijo una tercera voz, esta parecía de hombre, de hecho, le resultaba conocida, aunque no sabía de que.

Bueno, se nos ha olvidado probar una cosa…

¿El que? – preguntó el hombre.

_¡Enervate!_ –se sintió como si le hubiesen dado una descarga en el pecho, que hizo que abriese los ojos, para encontrarse con unos violetas enmarcados por una melena pelirroja que le miraban fijamente.

Snape intentó enfocar la vista y vio la figura completa de la mujer que le miraba, era bastante alta y le miraba como si esperase que saltase y lanzase a todos por la ventana con una maldición asesina. A su lado, había otra mujer, de la misma estatura de la primera y del mismo color de ojos, pero con el pelo moreno y violeta más corto, además, parecía mirarle con… ¿compasión? Se lo estaría imaginando. Pasó a la tercera persona en la habitación, era el hombre que le había parecido reconocer por la voz, se quedó un momento mirándole sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos, era…

¡Black! ¿Qué demonios haces tú…?- iba a seguir, pero le interrumpió una violenta tos.

¿Estás bien? –preguntó la chica del pelo corto, mirándole con aire preocupado.- Vuelve a tumbarte, por favor –dijo dándole un ligero empujoncito para que se echase de nuevo.

Snape obedeció y se tumbó de nuevo.

Bueno, ¿Quiénes sois vosotras? –preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Esta vez fue la chica del pelo largo la que habló:

Yo soy Akasha Dumbledore y ella – dijo señalando a la de pelo corto- es mi hermana, Calíope Dumbledore. Al otro creo que ya le conoces, por tu reacción.-concluyó fríamente.

¡Ah! – dijo la tal Calíope- Si te preguntas porque estas aquí es porque te encontramos en el umbral de Hogwarts.

Snape las miró atónito. Eran las nietas del hombre al que había matado…

En ese momento una cabecita rubia asomó por la puerta del dormitorio de la izquierda.

Mami, -preguntó el niño- ¿qué pasa?

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Snape, fue la que le había dado el puñetazo la que se giró.

¡Cariño! –dijo acercándose al niño y cogiendole - ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?

Oí voces…

Akasha se giró hacia ellos aún con el niño en brazos.

¿Qué hacemos con él? –preguntó.

A Azkaban no podemos llevarle –murmuró Sirius- Allí se escaparía…y a la enfermería tampoco…

¿Queréis que me quede con él esta noche yo? – preguntó Calíope- Para hacer guardia.

¿¡Tu sola!? – dijo Sirius- ni de broma, no con él.

Por favor, piénsalo, Sirius, ¿Qué me va a poder hacer en este estado? Y soy la única que puede quedarse esta noche, Akasha tiene que cuidar de Yuui y tú mañana tienes clase a las 8. Además olvidas que soy inefable.- dijo con desacostumbrada seriedad.

Sirius la miró un momento, apunto de replicar, pero, al final, solo asintió en completo silencio.

¿Estas segura de que no pasa nada? – preguntó Akasha, insegura.

Tranquila –sonrió ella- acuesta a Yuui y duérmete tu también. Puedo con él de sobra.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, cada uno en dirección a su dormitorio. Cuando se dejaron de oír sus pasos, Calíope se volvió hacia snape, y se sentó en el suelo, frente al sofá, ante la mirada interrogante de Snape.

Muy bien, Snape –comenzó ella- ya que soy la única que esta aquí, ahora vas a contarme porque te han intentado matar los mortífagos.

Snape la miró fijamente, y luego suspiró, dispuesto a narrar su historia.

Notas:

Mil perdones por haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo, pero estuvimos de vacaciones y el colegio con los exámenes nos ha robado también muchísimo tiempo.

Zory: Nos alegramos de que te guste el fic, todos queremos al nene xD

Laslu: Gracias por las críticas constructivas, en vacaciones escribimos la mayoría del fic, pero también hemos aprovechado alguna hora de clase :P


	5. Capítulo 4: Confesiones

_Capítulo 4: Confesiones._

_Muy bien, Snape –comenzó ella- ya que soy la única que esta aquí, ahora vas a contarme porque te han intentado matar los mortífagos._

_Snape la miró fijamente, y luego suspiró, dispuesto a narrar su historia._

Primero tienes que jurarme por lo que más quieras que no se lo contarás a nadie – dijo Snape, entrecerrando los ojos.

De acuerdo – asintió Calíope tras mirarlo fijamente- te lo juro por mi hermana y su hijo.

" Todo comenzó cuando conocí a Lily Evans. Ambos vivíamos en la misma ciudad. Desde la primera vez que la vi me enamore de ella porque era todo lo que yo no era: simpática, amable, abierta... Comenzamos juntos Hogwarts, pero yo era Slytherin y ella era Gryffindor. Durante los primeros años fuimos amigos, pero con los años nos separamos. A ella no le gustaban mis amistades ni a mi las suyas, ya que empezó a irse con ese maldito Potter. Cuando salimos de Hogwarts yo me uní a los mortífagos, y ella se casó con él e incluso tuvieron un hijo.

Yo actuaba como espía para el Señor Tenebroso y me había ordenado ir a Cabeza de Puerco donde Dumbledore se entrevistaba con una aspirante al puesto de adivinación. Dumbledore no tenía muchas esperanzas con las aptitudes de la aspirante, pero cuando iba a irse, esta puso voz rara y formuló una profecía. Solo oí una parte y corrí a contárselo al Señor Tenebroso. Al principio no pensaba que tuviera que ver nada con Lily, hasta que vi que el Señor Tenebroso amenazaba su vida para acabar con la de su hijo.

Así que acudí a Dumbledore, para pedirle que protegiera a Lily. Vuestro abuelo accedió a cambio de mis servicios como espía. Así fue como entre en la Orden del Fénix como espía para Dumbledore.

Una noche, Dumbledore me llamó a su despacho para decirme que el Señor Tenebroso había ido al Valle de Godric para acabar con la vida de los Potter y que solo había sobrevivido el hijo. Lily había muerto para protegerlo.

Yo accedí a trabajar en Hogwarts como profesor de Pociones, ya que no tenía otro sitio a donde ir. Vuestro abuelo me trato muy bien.

Una noche, Dumbledore llegó con la mano ennegrecida y moribundo. Por lo visto se había puesto un anillo que estaba hechizado con una maldición que arrebataba la vida del que se lo pusiera, aunque no me explicó muy bien lo que era.

Esa noche, Dumbledore me contó su plan: cuando Draco Malfoy fallase en la misión de acabar con él, yo debía hacerlo. La noche en que se fue con Potter, yo fui el encargado de acabar con su vida, cuando Malfoy no fue capaz. Así murió tu abuelo.

Te juro por lo más sagrado para mí que yo no quería matarlo"

Caliope le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Snape mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

¿Y por qué te perseguían los mortífagos?- dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Porque me descubrieron. Bellatrix Lestrange no se fiaba de mí y usaba constantemente la Legeremancia y un día que baje la guardia ella descubrió mi plan con Dumbledore. Solo había 5 mortífagos y logré huir antes de que llegara el señor Tenebroso. Y vine al único lugar donde me sentía seguro.

Calíope asintió y se movió hacia la mesa. Allí se sentó pensativa y ninguno dijo más el resto de la noche.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A las 8 Akasha se despertó, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sin la ayuda de ningún despertador, se levantó, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Yuui, que dormía a su lado, lo tapó cuidadosamente. De repente recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, lo cual hizo que su dolor de cabeza fuese en aumento. Se puso la túnica lentamente, y en cuanto estuvo vestida, se asomó por la puerta que daba al despacho.

Allí estaban. Snape seguía dormido en el sofá y en frente suya, apoyada en la mesa y mirándolo fijamente, estaba Calíope.

Akasha se acercó silenciosamente a su hermana, la cual le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y ambas salieron al pasillo.

- ¿Qué tal la noche? –Preguntó- ¿Te ha dicho algo?

- Si…-murmuró Calíope- en realidad si…

- ¿Te ha contado por qué está aquí? –preguntó Akasha, incrédula.

- Um…si…

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Em?

- Que, ¿qué te ha contado? –preguntó impaciente.

- Pues…verás…resulta que no puedo contártelo –dijo, esbozando una sonrisita de disculpa.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes? –dijo Akasha, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Lo juré.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! ¿Por qué?

- Pues…porque sino no me lo contaba – se excusó Calíope- no tuve más remedio.

Akasha suspiró.

-¿Por quién lo juraste?

- Pues…

- ¿Por quién? –insistió.

- Por ti y por tu hijo. –admitió finalmente, bajando la mirada.

- ¡¿Juraste por mi hijo?! ¡Por Dios, Cali…!

- ¡Buenas, chicas!

- Ah…Sirius – dijo Calíope al girar la cabeza y encontrarse con él.

- ¿Qué os pasa? – preguntó, mirándolas con el ceño fruncido.

- Nada. ¡Qué estas muy guapo hoy! – improvisó Calíope, sonriendo radiante.

- En serio. –dijo, mirándolas fijamente.

- No pasa nada –zanjó Calíope, cuyo dolor de cabeza iba a límites preocupantes. – Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿qué hacemos con el Bello Durmiente?

- ¿Lo tiramos al Bosque Prohibido? –dijo, Sirius, ilusionado.

- ¡No! – negó Calíope.

- ¿Vas a dejar que se quede en Hogwarts?

- ¿Vas a tirarle a un bosque?

- ¡A ver, señores! – intervino Akasha llevándose una mano a la cabeza y levantando la otra- haya paz. ¡Calíope!

- Dime –dijo dando un bote.

- ¿Crees que podemos confiar en Snape?

- Si. -dijo mirándola fijamente – no lo dudo.

Akasha miró a su hermana fijamente durante unos segundos.

- De acuerdo – dijo cerrando los ojos- se queda.

- ¿Confías en él? –dijo Sirius, incrédulo.

- No –replicó Akasha lacónicamente.

- ¿Y entonces, por que…?

-Calíope confía en él, y yo confío en ella. Además, ella tiene la misma autoridad aquí que yo, ósea que por mucho que la contradijese, no podría hacer nada.

- ¿Y solo por eso…?

- Si, solo por eso se queda –concluyó Akasha, mirándole fijamente.

Sirius profirió un hosco murmullo de despedida y desapareció por la esquina, mientras ambas le miraban.

- Calíope. Entra el despacho –dijo de repente Akasha.

Calíope la siguió sin rechistar al despacho, donde Snape seguía durmiendo. Entraron a la habitación de Calíope, ya que en la de Akasha aún seguía Yuui dormido y una vez dentro, Calíope cerró la puerta con cuidado. Ambas se sentaron en la cama y se quedaron un rato en silencio.

-¿Sigues enfadada conmigo? –preguntó al fin Calíope, cautelosamente.

- No, no estoy enfadada contigo –dijo Akasha cansinamente- solo preocupada; tenemos un mortífago fugado de entre los mortífagos que encima es el mortífago que mató al abuelo ¡Malditos mortífagos! -acabó gritando Akasha.

- Em...vale, ha quedado claro que el problema tiene que ver con los mortífagos -sonrió nerviosamente Calíope.

- Y eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que vengan a por él. Y seamos realistas, entre los profesores y nosotros no podemos detenerles. De hecho no podríamos ni aunque nos ayudasen todos los de séptimo curso -Akasha parecía deprimida.

- Bueno...no saben que está aquí -murmuró su hermana.

- No. Pero lo averiguan, no es demasiado difícil –respondió Akasha encogiéndose de hombros. Miró de nuevo a Calíope- No es por repetirme, pero ¿seguro, segurísimo que es de fiar?

-Akasha, estoy segura de que dice la verdad.

-Es un buen oclumántico. Podría ser una trampa.

- Te garantizo que no.

Akasha suspiró.

- No me terminas de convencer, pero de acuerdo, concedido, se queda, despídete de tu regalo de Navidad -Calíope sonrió- Pero hay un problema. ¿Que hacemos con él? No podemos meterle a una mazmorra y tirar la llave por la alcantarilla.

- Si, en un hórreo de mimbre -asintió irónicamente Akasha.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio.

- ¿Y la Casa de los Gritos? - dijo de repente Calíope.

Akasha meditó un instante.

Es buena idea -dijo lentamente- pero primero hemos de despejarla un poco. Hace al menos 20 años que nadie la usa.

- De acuerdo. Le diremos a Sirius que nos ayude. Si no está demasiado enfadado conmigo, claro esté- murmuró Calíope con tristeza.

- ¡Venga! ¡Anímate!- se rió Akasha- seguro que acabáis juntos y teniendo muchos peques.

¡Que dices!-gritó Calíope, sonrojándose- ¡Y tu con Snape!

¡Ven aquí, mala hermana!

-------------------------------------------

Cuando anocheció, al terminar la cena, se reunieron las dos directoras y Sirius en el despacho. Snape seguía dormido en su sofá, ya que Akasha le había sumido en un sueño curativo para que sanara más rápido. Yuui, por su parte, estaba en la otra punta del despacho, jugando con su perrito negro de peluche. Como su tía se había pasado todo el día cuidando del señor de negro que había llegado la noche anterior, él se había quedado todo el día con la señora Hooch, jugando con la escoba de juguete hasta que su madre le había recogido para cenar.

- ¿Lo despertamos o que? –gruñó Sirius de mal talante.

- Deberíamos – señaló Calíope.

Akasha asintió. Cogió la varita, murmuró unas pocas palabras y le dio un suave golpecito en el frente a Snape el cual comenzaba a tener mejor aspecto. Tras el golpe de la varita comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, los tres se le quedaron mirando hasta que logró enfocar la vista y mirarles inquisitivamente.

- Hemos decidido que te quedas – soltó Akasha de sopetón- pero es todo gracias a mi hermana así que ya le estas dando las gracias.

Snape miró a Calíope debatiéndose entre la burla y la sorpresa.

- Gracias.

- No es nada – dijo Calíope de corazón.

- Bien –siguió Akasha – hemos decidido que te vas a alojar en la Casa de los Gritos, ya que si algún alumno, profesor o fantasma te ve por aquí se va a armar la Marimorena.

- De acuerdo – repuso Snape.

- Vale, pues entonces vamos tirando –dijo Calíope.

- ¿Ahora? –preguntó Sirius.

- Claro, es de noche y fuera no se ve tres en un burro – asintió su hermana. – venga Snape, muévete.

Snape con dificultad se levantó del sofá, pero enseguida se tuvo que volver a sentar.

Akasha lo miró fríamente, y ante la mirada atónita de su hermana, Sirius y el propio Snape le cogió por un brazo y se lo pasó por los hombros, ayudándole a incorporarse.

-¡Venga! –gruñó Akasha- que es para hoy.

--- ---------------------- --------------------------------- -

Cuándo al fin llegaron los cuatro frente al Sauce Boxeador Sirius le lanzó un hechizo al nudo del tronco y se quedó parado. Se deslizaron con dificultad por el hueco de entre las raíces, al final, tras recorrer pasillos y pasadizos llegaron al dormitorio principal, que estaba como lo habían dejado hace cuatro años. Patas arriba y con todo roto.

- Vamos a necesitar Dios y ayuda para arreglar esto – suspiró Calíope.


	6. Capítulo 5: Más intrusos

**Capítulo 5: Más intrusos**

Un perro pasó con un cubo lleno de agua en la boca.

- Te agradezco que nos ayudes, Sirius, - dijo Calíope mientras cambiaba el palo roto de la fregona por uno nuevo.- pero, ¿por qué lo haces en tu forma perruna?

El perro lanzó unos gañidos inteligibles por respuesta.

- Por lo menos ayuda, no como este. – murmuró Akasha mientras le quitaba las vendas del torso.- Aunque con la tunda que le dieron…

- Vete tú a limpiar, no te he pedido que me ayudes. –gruñó Snape.

Akasha le dio una colleja que le valió una mirada fulminante de Snape.

- Venga, venga, parad de pelearos, y aligerad, tortolitos, que no podemos hacerlo todo solos, esto está como una leonera.-dijo Caliope.

- Dirás una lobera. –corrigió akasha.

- ¿Loberas? Eso no existe.- replicó Caliope.

- ¿Le preguntamos a Lupin? Quizás él lo sepa.- dijo Sirius una vez que se transformó en humano.

- Parecéis idiotas.- gruñó Snape.

- ¿A quien se lo dices?- preguntó Akasha soltándole otra colleja.

- ¿Te importa dejar de pegarme?- se quejó Snape.

Akasha se quedó en silencio al oír pasos subiendo a la habitación, pero se relajó al ver quien era.

- Se os oye desde abajo.- dijo Lupin, con Yuui cogido de la mano.

- ¡Yuui!- chilló Caliope tirándose encima de su sobrino.

- ¿Tú no estabas con Dobby?- preguntó Akasha a su hijo, autoritaria.

- Por lo visto se le escapó mientras hacía la cena.- contestó Lupin.- Él me dijo que estabais aquí con Snape. ¿Que te ha pasado? ¿Que hacéis aquí?

- Es una larga historia.- dijo Sirius.- ¿Nos vamos al castillo?

- ¿Y que haces tu aquí Lupin?- preguntó Snape con mala cara.

- Venía a ver que tal estaba Sirius.- contestó él.- Recuerdos de Tonks. Esto…tengo una noticia. Ella está embarazada.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Felicidades!- dijo Akasha.

Caliope y Akasha corrieron a abrazar a Lupin para felicitar al padre. Sirius esperó a que se separaran de su amigo para estrecharle la mano. Snape se quedó mirándolos desde la cama.

- ¿Nos vamos a cenar, mama?- preguntó Yuui tirándole de la túnica a la mujer.

- Claro, cariño.- dijo cogiendo a su hijo en brazos.

- ¿Qué hacemos con él?- preguntó Lupin señalando a Snape.

- ¿Por qué no le terminas de cambiar las vendas y luego vienes a cenar?- le dijo Caliope a Akasha.- Yo me llevo a Yuui y luego le traigo algo de cenar a Severus.

- Yo te acompañaré- propuso Sirius.

- Vale, gracias.- agradeció Caliope.

- Entonces iros ya.- asintió Akasha.- Terminaré enseguida.

Los demás salieron mientras que Akasha volvía a la cama donde estaba Snape, sentándose a su lado y recogiendo la venda del suelo. Snape la miró con intención de preguntarle algo, pero parecía que no se atrevía.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme?- preguntó Akasha colocándole la venda.

- ¿Me odias?- preguntó con expresión inescrutable.

A ella le pilló por sorpresa. No es que le odiase, pero le guardaba cierto rencor por haber matado a Dumbledore.

- No, no te odio.- dijo Akasha.- Te tengo en poca estima.

- Es un consuelo.- murmuró irónicamente Snape.- ¿Podrás dejar de pegarme algún día?

- Ya veremos.- sonrió ella.

* * *

- Es una suerte que los elfos guarden algo de comida que sobra.- dijo Sirius.

- Sino el pobre Snape se alimentaría de ratas.- sonrió Caliope.

Sirius se rió con su característica risa.

- ¿Qué pasará cuando termine la guerra?- preguntó Caliope seriamente.

- ¿A que te refieres?- se extrañó Sirius.- ¿A nosotros?

- Bueno, no necesariamente a nosotros.- murmuró Caliope sonrojándose.- A todo, en si.

- Pues….Lupin tendrá un niño de pelo azul al que querer. (Porque será metamorfomago) Harry vencerá a Voldemort y se casará con Ginny Weasley (que ya ves como se miran) Ron y Hermione seguramente también terminaran juntos…y Akasha dejara de pegar a Snape.

- Estaría bien.- rió Caliope.- ¿Y….tú?

- ¿Yo? Pueesss…. ¿y tú?- esquivó Sirius azorado.

- Supongo… que volveré a ser inefable… Y me compraré una casa propia. Akasha acabaría harta de mí.

- Seguramente no…..es difícil hartarse de ti.- murmuró Sirius muy bajito.

- Gracias, supongo.- dijo ella, sonrojándose de nuevo.

- Podríamos…no se, buscar una casa…

- ¿Juntos?- exclamó Caliope.- Me refiero, ¿una casa para los dos?

- Si te parece bien, sino quieres nada, total si solo es una casa.

- Bueno, si, si me gustaría.- dijo efusivamente.

- ¡Hola!- dijo Akasha apareciendo por el corredor.- ¿Dónde está Yuui?

- Arriba, con Lupin.- dijo Sirius apartándose un poco de Caliope.

- Vale, Snape ya está curado. ¡Todo vuestro!

- Hasta luego.- dijeron los dos.

* * *

- Hola, Akasha.- dijo Lupin al verla entrar.

- ¿Practicando para cuando nazca el bebé?- bromeó ella.

- Ja ja, si.- rió Lupin sonrojado.

Akasha cogió en brazos a Yuui y lo subió a su dormitorio para acostarle. Él se durmió enseguida y su madre volvió a bajar al despacho con Lupin, que miraba preocupado por la ventana.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Akasha al verlo así.

- Me preocupa que mi hijo sea un licántropo.- admitió Lupin.

- No te preocupes. Estoy totalmente segura que no será un hombre lobo.- aseguró ella.

- Eso esperó.- dijo, sonriendo agradecido, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.- ¿Habéis invitado a alguien?

- ¿Al castillo dices?- preguntó extrañada.- Eres la primera visita de este tiempo.

- Lo digo por que veo un grupo de personas vestidas con túnicas negras y máscaras muy parecidas a las de los mortífagos están comenzando a entrar por la puerta grande.

- La puerta estaba cerrada – exclamó Akasha nerviosa, acercándose.

- Acaban de hacerla salir volando. -dijo con voz ahogada Lupin.

Ambos se giraron cuando se abrió de súbito la puerta del despacho, al parecer sola, pero cuando miraron hacia abajo descubrieron que había sido Flitwick. El pequeño profesor les miraba nervioso.

- ¡Mortífagos! ¡Nos atacan!

- Muy bien. – dijo Akasha decidida.- Los jefes de las casas, Mcgonagall, Flitwick y Sprout, id a la entrada de las salas comunes de sus casas con Vector, Hagrid y Trelawney y quedaos allí para protegerlos, los alumnos son nuestra prioridad. Los fantasmas se ocuparán de hacer de mensajeros entre nosotros. El resto, mi hermana, Sirius, Lupin y yo intentaremos retenerles. Mientras ocúpate de que Filch envíe una lechuza al Ministerio de Magia para contarles la situación, y, por favor, llévate a Yuui contigo y déjalo con McGonagall, que los de Gryffindor se ocupen de cuidar de él.

Flitwick asintió y salió corriendo tras coger de la mano a un Yuui medio dormido.

- Akasha, tu hermana y Sirius…

- Sí…necesitamos reunirnos con ellos cuanto antes…A ver, a ver… ¿Dónde estarán?

- Akasha…han ido a la Casa de los Gritos, directos a donde están los mortífagos. –dijo Lupin, mortalmente pálido.

Akasha se giró con el rostro inexpresivo.

- Como le toquen un pelo a mi hermana y a mi futuro cuñado haré que se arrepientan de haber nacido. Y por añadido a nuestra momia particular…

- ¿Cuñado? ¿Momia? Te refieres a Sirius y a Snape…-preguntó tímidamente Lupin.

Akasha asintió.

- Esto es la guerra. –terminó, empuñando su varita

* * *

En primer lugar, sentimos mucho haber tardado tantísimisimisimo actualizar. Normalmente escribíamos en clase y con los exámenes finales y las vacaciones (benditas sean) no hemos podido hacer mucho, pero aquí está otro nuevo capítulo

Bueno, el Lunes, probablemente subiremos otro, si lo escribimos, claro, pero de momento, dejamos la respuesta a los reviews:

Ulrica - Nos alegramos mucho de que te haya gusta de el fic, es bueno reirse en esta vida XD Lo de las faltas de ortografía era por culpa de Word que era estupendo y no nos las corregía, pero bueno, reconozcámoslo, la culpa nuestra por ponerlas U. Esperamos que te siga gustando, y sí, el niño es una monada y Snape inocente, con la moral límpia como una sábana al sol.

Nino h -Tranquilo, no nos desanimamos por lo de Snape, si ya lo sabíamos, aunque nos pareció igualmente una burrada ¬¬, pero de todos modos, muchas gracias por tus ánimos, esperamos que te siga resultando interesante.


	7. Capitulo 6: Un reencuentro inesperado

Capitulo 6: Un reencuentro inesperado.

- ¿Cómo te van las clases –preguntó Calíope a Sirius, que caminaba a su lado. Ambos iban paseando tranquilamente por los terrenos del colegio con una bolsa de tela vacía en la mano que momentos antes había estado cargada con fiambreras con comida para Snape.

- Bien, bien. –replicó- Los alumnos suelen estar callados por miedo a que les asesine.

_¡¡KRRAS!!_

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Sirius.

- No lo sé. – dijo Calíope alarmada- vamos a echar un vistazo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada principal de Hogwarts. Pero mientras avanzaban, notaban que algo no encajaba.

- La puerta. –gritó Calíope-Alguien ha echado abajo la puerta.

- ¡Mortífagos! –gritó Sirius echando a correr hacia allí- Son unos doce, aproximadamente. Esperemos que no sean una avanzadilla…

- ¡Espera! Necesitamos a Akasha y a Lupin para detenerlos, tú y yo solos no podemos. Además, tenemos que salvar a Snape, seguramente vienen a por él, pero ellos no saben que está en la Casa de los Gritos.

Sirius se puso pálido al ver que comenzaban a perseguirlos y echó de nuevo a correr en sentido contrario, seguido de Calíope.

- ¡Entonces se dirigirán al colegio! Tenemos que conducirles hasta la casa y una vez allí intentaremos reducirles. – dijo Calíope.

- ¡De acuerdo!

Echaron a correr de nuevo hacia La casa de los gritos, pero descubrieron, contrariados, que solo, les perseguía la mitad de los mortífagos con Amycus a la cabeza, mientras que la otra iba en dirección al colegio. Sirius soltó un juramento por lo bajo cuando llegaron al pie del Sauce Boxeador.

- ¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Calíope con nerviosismo.- ¿Entramos o intentamos abatirlos aquí fuera?

- Será mejor que entremos, aquí estamos en clara desventaja. –resopló Sirius- Nosotros conocemos el entramado de pasillos de la Casa mientras que ellos no tienen ni idea. Intentemos aprovecharnos.

- De acuerdo, -asintió ella. –Intentaré dispersar a los que se acercan más mientras tú aprietas el nudo para paralizar al árbol.

- Bien.

Calíope se dirigió rápidamente hacia Dolohov, que se aproximaba rápidamente hacia Sirius, que buscaba rápidamente en nudo. El mortífago pasó de largo por delante de ella sin prestarla atención, de lo cual no tuvo ocasión de arrepentirse cuando recibió una patada en la espalda y un hechizo reductor en el estómago. El siguiente mortífago no cometió el mismo error que su compañero y se dirigió hacia ella, pero paró súbitamente tras recibir otra patada en el estómago y un hechizo aturdidor. Desgraciadamente, ahí acabó la suerte de Calíope, cuando se giró para plantarle cara al siguiente mortífago, recibió un rayo de luz roja por la espalda y se derrumbó.

Afortunadamente Sirius había terminado de esquivar las ramas del sauce y acababa de apretar el nudo.

- ¡Calíope! – gritó asustado al ver a la chica tirada en el suelo.

Lanzó un hechizo contra el mortífago más cercano y corrió a recoger a su compañera. Al instante, volvió a correr en dirección al árbol, intentando esquivar los hechizos. Bajó por el pasadizo hasta la casa y entró en la habitación donde estaba Snape. Pero Sirius se llevó una sorpresa al verle peleando con otros Mortífagos.

Dejó a Calíope en la cama y se dispuso a ayudarle. Consiguieron reducir a los Mortífagos que habían entrado en la casa, pero Snape cayó al suelo cuando recibió una maldición en la espalda. Sirius, desesperado, pensó que iba a tener que pelear contra todos, cuando aparecieron Akasha y Lupin y cogieron desprevenidos a los Mortífagos que estaban allí. Lupin y Sirius intentaban hacer retroceder a los Mortífagos hacia el pasillo de la entrada y Akasha peleaba con Lucius Malfoy y Amycus Carrow.

- ¿Quién la ha dejado inconsciente? –preguntó señalando con un golpe de mentón a Calíope.

- Yo. –dijo Carrow con una sonrisa torcida- y ahora haré lo mismo contigo, con ese híbrido y con Black.

- Ya se verá. –replicó Akasha sonriendo siniestramente.

Malfoy y Carrow se abalanzaron sobre ella, ante lo que Akasha respondió rápidamente con una técnica parecida a la de su hermana, dándole un puñetazo en la nariz a Amycus y una patada en el estómagop a malfoy, luego se giró sobre sí misma, agarrándoles a ambos del cuello de la túnica, chocó sus cabezas y los soltó.

- A mí con varitas. – dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.- Eso os pasa por meteros con mi hermanita.

Rápidamente se volvió y levantó a Snape del suelo. Lo arrastró y lo dejó al lado de Calíope, luego corrió a ayudar a Sirius y a Lupin con los Mortífagos que restaban, que cada vez estaban más hacia la puerta, donde los tenían arrinconados.

Cuando vieron que ya no podrían ganar, los Mortífagos se desaparecieron con un fuerte ruido, y Akasha, Lupin y Sirius se quedaron en la puerta, agotados por la lucha. Sirius y Akasha volvieron rápidamente a ver como estaban los heridos y Lupin convocó un patronus con un mensaje para el Ministerio.

* * *

- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Calíope, desorientada.

- En la enfermería del colegio.- dijo dulcemente Akasha.- Amycus te lanzó un hechizo y caíste desmayada, por lo que me ha contado Sirius.

- ¿Sirius? ¿él está bien? ¿tu como estás?- preguntó Calíope incorporándose.

- Estamos todos bien.- asintió Akasha.- pero…los profesores ya saben que Snape está aquí.

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- Resulta que a él le lanzaron otro hechizo y le trajimos a la enfermería también. Casi les da un infarto a todos.

- No me extraña.- respondió ella.- ¿Qué quieren hacer con él?

- Bueno…ser directora tiene sus ventajas. Les he "pedido" a los profesores que no digan nada a nadie. Pero ahora no están muy contentos ninguno.

- Normal. Mató al abuelo ¿no?

- Voy a ver como está ahora. Está en mi despacho.

- ¿Ya ha salido de la enfermería?- preguntó indignada.- ¿Por qué yo sigo aquí?

- Por que te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza al caer. Quédate tranquilita, que ahora le diré a Sirius que entre.

- Vaalee.

* * *

Akasha subía por el despacho cuando oyó reír a Yuui por las escaleras. Se asomó a la puerta y vió a éste jugando con Snape, que estaba sentado en el sillón. Yuui le lanzaba la pelota y Snape la recogía y volvía a lanzársela al niño. Akasha sonrió al ver el momento y solo entró cuando Snape se giró y la vió en la puerta.

- ¿Os lo pasáis bien?- preguntó Akasha, abrazando a Yuui.

- ¡Mucho!- dijo feliz Yuui.

- Me alegro. ¿Por que no subes y recoges algún juguete y eso?

Cuando el niño subió, Akasha se puso seria y girándose hacia el hombre que se recostaba en el sillón, le preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte.

- No me preocupo.- repuso ella.- Es por si te habías dado un golpe en la cabeza….

- ¿y eso?

- Como estabas jugando con mi hijo…No creo que sea algo corriente de ver.

- Estaba el solo jugando y daba un poco de lástima….

- ¡Oye! No te pases.

- ¿Lo cuidas tu sola?

- Bueno, Calíope y yo.

- Entiendo.

Akasha vio bajar a Yuui por las escaleras y cayó sobre las piernas de ambos, que tuvieron que acercarse el uno al otro para que el pequeño no cayera al suelo. Akasha levantó la mirada y se topó con la mirada de Snape, que bajó otra vez la mirada hacia el hijo de ella de nuevo.

* * *

Sirius entraba en la enfermería, pálido. Calíope se giró para mirarle y, al verle con esa cara de asustado, no pudo evitar reírse.

- ¡Calíope! No te rías, esto es muy serio, podrías…

- ¿Podría haber sido pisada por una manada de ñus en estampida?- repuso ella, divertida.

- ¡Podrías haber muerto!- gritó él.

Calíope se quedó mirándole, un poco triste.

- ¿Todos vosotros estáis bien no?- preguntó ella.

- Si.- replicó Sirius.- Perdona, no quería gritarte, es que….si te hubiese pasado algo….

- Pues te buscarías otra amiga y a otra cosa, mariposa.

- No digas eso. ¿Cuántas más habría como tu?

- Gracias, hombre.- dijo ella, divertida.

- Lo digo en serio. Prométeme que no harás tonterías como la de pegarle a un mortífago una patada.

- Es lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza. Además; no puede pasarme nada. ¿Quién buscaría casa contigo si no estuviese yo?

Sirius sonrió con lo que dijo ella.

* * *

Tres días más tarde del ataque, Akasha y Lupin estaban arreglando la puerta como buenamente podían. Snape estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras Yuui correteaba mientras intentaba atrapar una mariposa.

A la décima vez que la puerta cayó al suelo, Akasha bufó con impotencia.

- Esto no hay quien lo consiga.- dijo ella.

- Quiza deberíamos pedir ayuda a Hagrid.- dijo Lupin.

- ¿Nos ayudas, Clarita?- preguntó Akasha.

- ¿Clarita?- replicó Snape molesto.

- Si, hombre si. La amiga invalida de Heidi….

- ¿Y a que viene eso?

- Como no te levantas, ni te mueves ni nada….

- No me gustaría que me espachurrara una puerta, gracias.

- ¿Y si me apachurra a mí que?

- Un malo menos para el mundo.

- ¡¿ Como te atreves!?- gritó ella.- ¡Ven y ayuda!

- ¿Prefieres que te ayude yo, guapa?

Un hombre con una media melena rubia y los ojos grises, miraba sonriente a Akasha, que se quedó pasmada delante de él.

- ¡Papa!- gritó Yuui, corriendo hacia él.

- ¡Kadar!- exclamó Akasha corriendo y besándolo, sintiendo la mirada de Snape en la nuca.

* * *

Hola!! Bueno, hemos colgado este capítulo antes del día que dijimos, estamos muy orgullosas porque además es el capítulo más largo que hemos escrito hasta ahora. A lo largo de la semana seguramente escribiremos algún capítulo más, asi que esperamos que nos dejeís muchos reviews.

**Importante:** Hemos releído el prólogo, y nos hemos dado cuenta que hemos cambiado las personalidades de ambas hermanas U así que lo reeditaremos, y lo cambiaremos por este.


	8. Capítulo 7:Kadar

**Capítulo 7: Kadar.**

-¡Kadar! –gritó Akasha al ver a su marido, el cual llevaba nueve meses en Alaska, elaborando una tesis sobre las propiedades mágicas de las criaturas polares.

Akasha abrazó largamente a su marido y besó. Seguía tan atractivo como siempre, con su media melena rubia y sus alegres ojos grises. Notó la mirada de Snape en la nuca, y rápidamente se giró.

-Este es mi marido, Kadar. –sonrió ella, presentándoselo a sus compañeros. - Kadar, estos son Remus Lupin, amigo y ayudante de mi abuelo –Lupin le estrechó la mano cordialmente-, y este es Severus Snape, el cual ha acudido a Hogwart en busca de ayuda.

Kadar frunció el entrecejo.

-¿No fue el que mató a Dumbledore? – preguntó.- ¿Por qué le alojáis aquí?

-Mi hermana sabe la razón y ella se fía, así que…-se encogió de hombros- aquí está, de todas forman hace tres días nos ayudo contra una cuadrilla de mortífagos que intentaron atacarnos.

-¿Estáis bien? – preguntó, como si recordara algo- Lo leí en el periódico.

-Si, estamos todos bien, menos mi hermana, que se hizo una contusión en la cabeza. Vamos al castillo, seguro que se alegrará de verte. Lupin, por favor, ayuda a Clarita. – pidió a su compañero, mientras sonreía a Snape, que le devolvió una mirada asesina.

* * *

-¡Kadar! – gritó Calíope al verle aparecer por la puerta.

-¡Hola, Calíope! – dijo sonriendo y abrazándola. – Estas tan guapa como siempre. ¿Qué tal la cabeza? –dijo señalándole la venda.

-Bien, bien, no te preocupes. –sonrió ella- Sirius, te presento al marido de Akasha, Kadar.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano.

-Bueno, Kadar, y ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó Akasha. – Creía que seguías muy ocupado con tu tesis…

-Bueno, la verdad es que me apetecía verte, y cuando vi la noticia del ataque a Hogwarts me preocupé mucho, además, quería ver a mi chico, dijo revolviéndole el pelo a Yuui.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? –preguntó Snape fríamente.

Kadar clavó sus ojos en Snape.

-Planeo quedarme todo el curso, o el tiempo que sea necesario, hace nueve meses que no veía a mi mujer y a mi hijo. Deberías buscarte mujer propia, pero claro, nunca tuviste tiempo. –dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

Snape le lanzó una mirada inescrutable.

-¡Parad los dos! – dijo Calíope- Yo respondo por él, Kadar, a mí me contó sus motivos y le creo.

-¿Qué te contó? –preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Black. –dijo Snape fríamente.

-Eso es de la incumbencia de todos los que estamos bajo tu mismo techo, si tú te arriesgas nos pones en peligro a todos. –dijo Kadar seriamente.

-¡Bueno! Ya está –dijo Lupin.

-Eso, ya está bien. –intervino Akasha. –Ella es tan directora como yo y si dice que se queda se queda, además yo la apoyo, así que no hay más que hablar. Ale, a comer todos que ya es hora. Yuui, vamos.

Akasha cogió a su hijo en brazos y le hizo un gesto a su marido para que la siguiera. Kadar sonrió una última vez a Snape y, cogiendo a Akasha por la cintura, salió.

* * *

Akasha entró en el despacho con una bandeja llena de comida mientras su marido le sujetaba la puerta.

-Bueno, ya tenemos comida, benditos elfos, siempre nos preparan algo rico si se lo pedimos, y como no cabemos tú, yo, y compañía en la mesa del Gran Comedor pues tendremos que conformarnos con comer en el despacho…, imagino que ahora vendrá Remus, ha ido con Yuui a avisar de que no estaremos en el Gran Comedor. -dijo Akasha mientras dejaba la comida encima de la mesa.

-¿Qué tal este tiempo sin mi? ¿Yuui ha estado bien?- se interesó Kadar.

-Ha estado bien, pero estuvo un tiempo bastante triste cuando te fuiste.- respondió Akasha.

-Pobrecito mío. Ahora se le ve más animado.

-Es que cuando tú te fuiste, Calíope se vino a vivir conmigo, y pasaba el tiempo que yo no estaba con él. Te echó mucho de menos.

-¿Y tú?- repuso con una sonrisa misteriosa Kadar.

-Bastante.- dijo ella sonrojada.

-Yo también.- confesó Kadar, cogiéndole la mano por encima de la mesa.

Akasha estiró la otra mano y cogió la mano de su marido por encima de la mesa, pero él encogió el brazo con una mueca de dolor. Ella se levantó y se acercó a él.

-¿Qu…que te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estas…?- le preguntó ella asustada.

-Estoy bien, de verdad.- dijo él algo pálido.

En ese justo momento apareció Snape, que se encontró con Akasha de pie, al lado de Kadar, que tenía colocada una mano sobre la cadera de la chica, al parecer tranquilizando a su mujer de algo. Se fijó que al instante que se volvió a sostener el antebrazo. Kadar levantó la vista de los ojos de su mujer y vio en la puerta a Snape.

-Anda, hola Snape.- dijo Kadar sonriendo.

-Hola.- respondió Snape secamente.- Ya veo que molesto, me voy.

-No, no, no molestas para nada.- repuso Akasha girándose y negando con la cabeza.

-No, de verdad. Me voy

Y dicho eso, se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- No te preocupes por él Akasha. Así esta mejor, ya lo verás.- le dijo Kadar a Akasha.

* * *

-¿Podrías explicarnos que diablos hace Snape en el colegio?- bramó Harry a Sirius.

Sirius estaba en su despacho. Hace unos instantes habían entrado en la habitación Harry, Hermione y Ron, preguntándole porque Snape estaba en el castillo.

-Pero Sirius, ¿Cómo dejáis que se quede en el castillo? ¡Es un asesino!- dijo Ron.

-Mató a Dumbledore.- asintió Hermione, que se había solidarizado con la causa.

-Eso preguntaselo a Calíope, que es la única que sabe porque lo hizo.

-¿Y por que ella no lo cuenta?- preguntó extrañado Harry.

-Porque le juro a Snape que no se lo diría a nadie.

-¡Esto es increíble! Son las directoras de Hogwarts y permiten que un asesino este bajo el mismo techo que los alumnos.

En ese momento entró Calíope en la sala, visiblemente enfadada. Al parecer, había escuchado lo que habían dicho los tres chicos.

-¿Pero quien te has creído que eres? ¿Desde cuando un director tiene que darle explicaciones a un alumno?

-Yo…

-Los motivos de esto, son cosas nuestras, privadas. ¿Entiendes? Así que no te tienes que preocupar por los alumnos de Hogwarts, ya lo hacemos nosotras. ¿Contento?

Harry cerró la boca y salió de la habitación y Hermione y Ron se apresuraron a seguirle. Sirius la miraba bastante sorprendido.

-Y parecía tonta cuando la compramos…-musitó por lo bajo Sirius.

-¿Decías?- dijo ella, aún enfadada, girándose hacia él.

-Sabes que tienen razón. ¿Por qué tenemos que tener a Snape bajo este techo?

-Primero: Por que sé la razón de que matase a mi abuelo, y lo lamento más que nadie, créeme. Y segundo: Porque creo que de momento, Akasha y yo somos las directoras.- repuso ella.

-Estáis poniendo en peligro a los alumnos.- se quejó Sirius levantando el tono.

-Seguro que eso es lo que más te importa. ¿No erais enemigos en el colegio?- dijo ella igualando el tono.

-Si, lo éramos, y ya entonces demostró de la pasta de la que estaba hecho.- respondió Sirius, elevando otra vez el tono.

-El mundo ya ha demostrado que se equivoca ¿no? ¿No te juzgaron a ti injustamente?- dijo con crueldad Calíope.

Sirius se quedó mirándola, y sin decir ni media, salió del cuarto.

* * *

Akasha se quedó dormida en los brazos de Kadar. Éste sonreía, cuando volvió a darle un leve pinchazo en el brazo. Se levantó, serio de repente, y dejó a Akasha, tapándola bien.

Se acercó al baño de la habitación, preocupado, mirándose el antebrazo donde la Marca Tenebrosa se esclarecía por momentos.


	9. Capítulo 8: Discordia

**Capítulo 8: Discordia**

Snape recorría la Casa de los Gritos de un lado a otro como una fiera enjaulada. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan falso? Se veía a la legua que Kadar solo intentaba quedar bien delante de Akasha y ponerle furioso a él. Pero…. ¿Por qué debía él ponerse furioso? A fin de cuentas, Akasha era su esposa y si estaban casados tenían todo el derecho del mundo a hacer lo que quisieran. Que Akasha no se diera cuenta era asunto suyo… pero ¿ se habría pensado que le pondría celoso a él?

- ¿Snape?¿Estás ahí?- preguntó una voz al fondo del pasillo.

- ¡Si!- dijo él irritado. Era la voz de Akasha. ¿Qué habría ido a decirle?

- ¡Hola!- dijo ella, abriendo la puerta con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿No has echado en falta comer?- preguntó ella extrañada.

- No mucho. Se me quitó el hambre desde ayer, al verte con el otro.

- ¿Por algo en especial?-preguntó ella irónica.- ¿Te quito el hambre yo?

- No exactamente tú.- contestó el lacónicamente.- Más bien, escenas desagradables como esa.

- ¿Desagradable? Por ver un matrimonio ¿no? Porque no te desagradará que dos personas coman juntas.

- Déjalo.- dijo él indiferente

- ¿Qué deje que?- preguntó ella desesperada.- No sé de que hablas.

- ¡Que lo dejes! ¿Vale?

- Mira, si te apetece decirme algún día lo que te pasa…

- Lo que me pasa es que al idiota que tienes por marido le importas un rábano. Lo único que le interesa es provocar al público.

- ¿Qué? ¿Provocar? ¿Qué diablos dices?- gritó ella enfadada.

Snape no respondió y se dio la vuelta, malhumorado. Akasha se quedó de una pieza, tiró la comida encima de una mesa y se largó dando un portazo.

* * *

- ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida por estos días?- dijo Kadar, sentado en una silla del despacho.

- Pues, un poco agitado todo, con lo de ser directora y todo eso. Que si profesores, facturas, luego Snape….un caos total.- dijo Calíope.

- ¿Y cómo es que Snape se queda aquí?- preguntó él, como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿No debería haberse ido una vez que estuviese bien?

- Pues….no se, fuera corre peligro, y no vamos a dejarle que le pase algo malo ¿no?

- Bueno… no sé si me gusta como mira a tu hermana.

- ¿Cómo la mira?¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó ella, confusa.- Snape no la mira de ninguna manera.¡ No inventes, anda!

- Lo digo en serio. Cuando ayer estábamos en el despacho, la miró de un modo extraño.-aseguró él.

- ¿Cuándo estabais en el despacho?

- Estábamos ella y yo comiendo, y él entró y se la quedó mirando…

- No creo yo que pase nada con eso. De verdad.

- No sé si fiarme.- insistió Kadar.- A fin de cuentas era un mortífago ¿no? Incluso pueda que aún lo sea.

- No, no.- aseguró Calíope.- Él me lo contó todo, no me estaba mintiendo.

- Él es muy buen oclumántico.

- Yo creo que no miente, parecía sincero.

- Parecer no es ser.- dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Y que me dices de Sirius Black?

- ¿De Sirius? Pues, no sé, que es simpático.- dijo, evitando el tema.

- ¿No había escapado de Azkaban?¿Por matar a trece personas?

- Sí, pero se descubrió que era mentira.- defendió ella.

Kadar se dio cuenta que por ese tema no llevaba las de ganar así que se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de salir, dijo:

- Piensa en lo de Snape ¿eh?

* * *

-Sirius, ¿está Calíope enfadada por lo del otro día?- preguntó Harry inseguro.

- No lo sé.- dijo él, con la vista fija en los trabajos de los alumnos, sin querer hablar del tema.

- Si se ha enfadado le pediré perdón, lo de Snape tampoco es tan importante y eso….- dijo Harry quitando importancia al asunto.

- Haz lo que te parezca.- repuso Sirius.

- ¿Te has levantado hoy con el pie izquierdo?- preguntó Harry, un poco malhumorado.

- ¡Yo no me he levantado con nada!- gritó él, levantándose de la silla, tirando los papeles al suelo.

Harry se quedó perplejo; jamás había visto así a su padrino. Salió de la habitación sin cerrar si quiera la puerta. Sirius se levantó a recoger los papeles, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

- Harry estaba un poco asustado al salir de aquí ¿no?- preguntó Lupin, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta.

- No sé por que será.- gruñó Sirius.

- ¿Puede ser por qué se te escuchaba chillar desde el pasillo de abajo?- preguntó él, ayudándole a recoger los papeles.

- Yo no chillo.- repuso él.

- Y yo no me transformó en lobo cada luna llena, por supuesto.- contestó él.

Sirius se extrañó un poco, nunca había oído a Lupin bromear sobre lo de ser un hombre lobo. ¿Se habría pasado un poco?

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó su amigo.

- Peleé con Calíope.

- ¿Y eso?

- Por Snape.

- Últimamente todo el mundo pelea por Snape.- comentó él.

- Me echó en cara que a mí me habían juzgado injustamente, como yo lo hago con él.

- ¿Has pensado que ella sabe la verdad sobre él?

Sirius rumió, evitando responder. Lupin sonrió, si que debía gustarle a Sirius la chica.

- Bueno, no te enfades tanto con ella, y olvídate de tus problemas que yo no puedo ocuparme ya de ellos.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que te ocupes de mis problemas?- cuestionó él.

- Yo tengo que irme.- dijo Lupin, fingiendo no haber escuchado a su amigo.

- ¿A dónde?

- A casa, con Tonks.

- Vale, dale recuerdos de nuestra parte y la enhorabuena.

- De acuerdo.

Lupin se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de cerrar le dijo a Sirius:

- No discutas con una chica, llevas las de perder.- Lupin cerró la puerta justo antes de que Sirius le tirase un zapato.


	10. Capítulo 9: Contra el Ministerio

Capítulo 9: Contra el Ministerio

- ¡Akasha! – gritó Calíope mientras corría por el pasillo en dirección a la gárgola de piedra entrada del despacho.

- ¡Ey, ey! Estoy aquí. – contestó Akasha detrás de ella. – Acabo de terminar con el examen de los de sexto, creo que van a suspender todos… ¿Qué querías?

- ¡Los del Ministerio! –dijo ella recuperando el aliento- Se acercan por los terrenos.

- ¿Los del Ministerio que están captados por Voldemort o los que están bajo la dirección de Thicknesse? – preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido y acomodándose el asa de la bandolera en el hombro.

- ¡Ambos! Desde que murió Scrimgeour es lo mismo – replicó Calíope con impaciencia.

- ¿Cómo sabes que viene en su nombre? – preguntó volviendo a colocarse la mochila.

- ¡Porque viene el propio Thicknesse! Con Bellatrix y todo un séquito de mortífagos. Vienen a por Snape. –dijo, histérica.

- ¿Y como sabes que vienen a por Snape y no a por nosotras? –preguntó, divertida.

Calíope palideció y comenzó a maldecir en voz baja.

- Bueno, vamos a ver que desea el señor ministro y sus acompañantes. –dijo Akasha volviendo por donde había venido.

* * *

- ¡Sirius!

Calíope entró corriendo en la clase de Sirius, quedándose de piedra al ver que Sirius todavía estaba dando clase y que todos los alumnos seguían allí.

- Emm, hola, chicos… Emm… se acabó la clase por hoy. Ale, adiós.

Los chicos cogieron las cosas entre felices y atónitos, y salieron de allí lo más deprisa que pudieron.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa ahora?- preguntó Sirius, enfadado.- ¿Ahora vas a dejarme sin dar clases?

- No te hagas el ofendido.- respondió Calíope, ofuscada.- Nos atacan.

- ¿Y ahora quien nos ataca?- preguntó Sirius, con aspecto aburrido.

- Tu prima.

- No hay razón para ser maleducada.

- ¡No soy maleducada, nos ataca tu prima!

- ¿De que prima me estas hablando?- preguntó él, sin entender.

- Tu prima Bellatrix. ¿Hoy te has levantado un tanto espesito, ¿no?

- ¿Bellatrix?¿ Y viene tan tranquila?

- ¿Y por que iba a venir angustiada? Esto es lo que va a ella, ¿no? La muerte y el asesinato…

- ¿No tendrías que estar un poco asustada?

- No estoy asustada, ¡estoy histérica! ¡Nos atacan a plena luz del día! ¡Él siguiente en venir será Voldemort!

- Bueno, que no cunda el pánico. Les haremos frente.

Sirius salió del aula, seguido de Calíope, que parecía que estuviera a punto de darle un ataque al corazón.

- Sirius…

- Dime.

- Si salimos de esta, recuérdame que te de las gracias.

- ¿Y eso?

- Por lo de la última vez.

* * *

- ¡Kadar!

Akasha encontró en el despacho a su marido, que estaba jugando con su hijo. Kadar levantó la mirada y vió a su mujer, entrando precipitadamente en el despacho.

- ¿Que ocurre?

- ¡Mortífagos!- dijo ella.

- ¿Mortífagos?¿Más?- preguntó él, extrañado.

- Sí, vienen con el ministro pero..

- Si vienen con el ministro entonces no son mortífagos.

- ¡Claro que son mortífagos! Si vienen Greyback y Bellatrix Lestrange.

Kadar se quedó sin nada que decir.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-preguntó él, hablando lentamente.

- No, prefiero que te quedes con Yuui.

- Si es por pelear, no te preocupes, yo….

- No, no es por eso, es que no quiero que te pase nada.

Kadar abrazó a Akasha y le dijo en el oído:

- No te preocupes por mí, intenta que no te pase nada.

Akasha se apartó de él, se agachó para dar un beso a su hijo. Se acercó a la puerta y antes de cerrar miró a su marido, que parecía enfadado por algo.

* * *

Las puertas de Hogwarts se abrieron con un chirrido. Thicknesse, Bellatrix, Greyback, Yaxley y Narcisa miraron ufanos como Akasha y Calíope Dumbledore, nietas del antiguo director y actuales dirigentes de Hogwarts, acompañadas de Sirius Black salian fuera de los terrenos del colegio para dialogar con ellos.

- ¡Sean ustedes bienvenidos a Hogwarts! - exclamó Akasha con una sonrisa torcida. - ¿Dónde quedó el enviar una lechuza antes de venir a cualquier sitio?

- Que graciosa es usted, señorita Dumbledore, es de agradecer ver que el director de Hogwarts no pierde su humor a pesar de las circunstancias. –sonrió Thicknesse fríamente.

- Señora, si no le importa. –por algún motivo a Greyback ese comentario le pareció gracioso.

- Bueno, ¿y puede saberse a que viene el ministro acompañado de una pandilla de mortífagos como si esto fuese el patio de la escuela? –preguntó Calíope ásperamente.

- Venimos a por Severus Snape. – dijo Yaxley – es deber del Ministerio ajusticiar a los criminales.

- Entonces no se por qué no te manda a ti a Azkaban. –gruñó Sirius.

- No te pongas gruñón, primo.- contestó Bellatrix.- resumiendo,¿ por que no llamaís a Snape y nos lo llevamos? Así os dejamos tranquilitas.

- Resumiendo, no pensamos entregároslo.- respondió Calíope.

- ¿Quién te ha dado vela en este entierro?- preguntó Narcisa.

- Con mi hermana no te metas.- gruñó Akasha.

- Entregadnos a Snape.- exigió Yaxley.

- Ven a buscarlo.- provocó Calíope.

Sin esperar más invitación Greyback saltó encima de Calíope que lo repelió con un hechizo de desarme entes de que la alcanzara.

- No te precipites, estúpido. – gritó Bellatrix.- aún no he dado la orden de que ataquéis.

- Tú no mandas sobre mí, Lestrange. – gruñó Greyback enseñando los colmillos anormalmente desarrollados.

- El señor Tenebroso me ha puesto al mando. Así que estoy por encima de ti.

- Disputas entre gente del mismo bando….sois patéticos….- gruñó Akasha.

- Es igual, Bellatrix. –dijo Thicknesse- hay que capturar al traidor cueste lo que cueste, así que… ¡Desmaius!- gritó apuntando con la varita a Sirius.

Sirius desvió el hechizo y le respondió con uno de desarme. A su vez Bellatrix y Greyback olvidaron como por arte de magia de sus diferencias y se dirigieron hacia Calíope, mientras que Yaxley y Narcisa se volvieron amenazadoramente hacia Akasha. Sirius se deshizo rápidamente de Thiknesse conjurando unas cuerdas que lo ataron de pies a cabeza, y corrió a ayudar a Calíope, que intentaba esquivar los hechizos asesinos de Bellatrix y evitar que Greyback no le saltase encima. Akasha no lograba deshacerse de los dos mortífagos y, ya empezaba a pensar en ponerse a repartir patadas, cuando apareció de improviso Snape, con la varita en alto y evitando que Yaxley le lanzase una maldición a la chica.

Akasha derrotó fácilmente a Narcisa Malfoy, mientras que Snape peleaba a muerte con Yaxley, hasta que ella apareció para ayudarle.

Sirius peleaba con Greyback, que parecía deseoso de acabar con Sirius y atacar a Calíope, que luchaba a brazo partido contra Bellatrix, quien no paraba de lanzarle maldiciones asesinas.

- ¿No crees que deberíais rendiros? No teneís ninguna posibilidad.- dijo cruelmente Bellatrix.

- ¡Tus muertos!- replicó enfadadísima Calíope.

- ¿Cómo que mis muertos?

Sirius, que estaba escuchando la conversación tan corta que habían tenido, se debatió entre reírse o echarse a llorar.

- Estoy deseando acabar contigo; para poder ir a por tu amiguita.- rió Greyback.

- ¡Tus muertos!- replico Sirius, imitando a Calíope.

Snape por su parte, con la ayuda de Akasha, había acabado con Yaxley, que se desapareció de allí con Narcisa y el ministro. Ella se acercó a él, y le dijo:

- Gracias, sin tu ayuda…

- No tiene importancia. Venían a por mí.- replicó Snape.

- De todas maneras…gracias.- dijo ella, agradecida, tomándole de las manos.

Sirius, acabó venciendo a Greyback, que siguió los pasos de sus otros compañeros, y se apresuró a ayudar a Calíope. Pero esta hizo retroceder a Bellatrix, que vio como se acercaba Sirius y se desapareció.

- Uff…por los pelos.- dijo Calíope sonriendo.

- ¿A que venía eso de acordarse de los muertos de la gente?- preguntó Akasha.

- ¿Me estabas escuchando?-preguntó Calíope.

- Cali, ha sido difícil no escucharte. Igual que a Sirius.-dijo ella con una rápida mirada al hombre.

- Bueno…ha sido la efusividad del momento.- se defendió él.

- ¿Volvemos al castillo?-preguntó Calíope.

- Ahora mismo, adelantaos Sirius y tú, tengo que hablar con Snape.

- Snape se quedó perplejo, pero no dijo nada. Cuando Calíope y Sirius se fueron, Akasha se giró hacía el hombre y le dijo:

- Bueno, esto no me resulta fácil de decir….pero, confío en ti.

- Vaya, es todo un honor.- replicó irónicamente Snape.

- ¡No te cachondees, que mi esfuerzo me ha costado decirte esto!- contestó, enfurruñada.

- Si tanto esfuerzo te cuesta…no hace falta que me lo digas.

- ¿Y como quieres que te lo demuestre?

Snape se quedó mirándola, sin decir nada.

- En boca cerrada no entran moscas, simpático.- murmuró Akasha, sin ser capaz de mirarle a la cara.

Se quedaron un rato callados, mirándose y al final rompió el silencio Kadar, que se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó.

- ¿Estás bien? He estado tan preocupado….

- Si, si, estoy bien. Oye, Snape…

Akasha se separó de Kadar para mirar al hombre, pero ya se había ido.

* * *

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Sirius extrañado.

- Te dije que si salíamos de esta me lo recordases.

- Pero no entiendo porque me das las gracias.

- Por la otra vez que nos atacaron los mortífagos. Tú podrías haberme dejado tirada delante del sauce boxeador y sin embargo me ayudaste.

- Pero mujer, ¿Cómo te iba a dejar tirada allí?

- Podrías haberlo hecho.

- No, no lo habría hecho.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque te quiero.

Calíope se quedó parada delante de la puerta del despacho mientras Sirius se inclinaba para besarla mientras le deslizaba un brazo por la espalda. Calíope alargó las manos y acarició el pelo de Sirius.

- Pero bueno, ¿nos dais la contraseña?- preguntaron las gárgolas del despacho.


	11. Capítulo 10: La calma que precede

**Capítulo 10: La calma que precede a la tempestad.**

Sentado en la ventana del despacho del director Kadar miraba las estrellas reflejándose en el lago sin verlas, con la mirada ausente.

_Un sonido como de un latigazo tronó por la mansión, alertando a todos los mortífagos de la sala que alguien se había aparecido. _

_- ¿A qué ha venido eso? – bramó la voz de Kadar, más grave de lo que era habitual y en un tono mucho más serio. - ¿Cómo demonios se os ocurre presentaros en Hogwarts, poniendo en serio peligro mi papel sin la autorización y sin si quiera avisarme?_

_- ¡Oh! Cierra el pico, idiota. –gruñó Bellatrix- para empezar, claro que teníamos el consentimiento del Señor tenebroso, el cual autorizó esto para lograr más rápidamente lo que se supone que tú estás intentando hacer. A estas alturas tanto Snape como tu querida esposa y su hermana deberían estar muertas._

_Kadar esbozó una sonrisa fría._

_- He estado intentando que desconfíen los unos de los otros, pero al parecer no es nada fácil. Calíope confía ciegamente en Black, incluso creo que tendrían futuro como pareja, fíjate tú. –dijo guiñándole un ojo a Bellatrix, que le miraba fríamente- Y resulta que mi amada esposa confía demasiado en mi cuñada como para despegarse de Snape, o sea que solo nos queda esperar. –finalizó dramáticamente Kadar._

_- ¿Cuánto? –gruñó Bellatrix- El Señor Tenebroso ha de haber aniquilado a todos sus enemigos antes de alzarse por completo._

_- Pues no lo sé…- dijo, llevándose el índice a la barbilla con expresión dubitativa.- Hasta Navidades aproximadamente…_

_- Se lo comentaré al Señor Tenebroso. – dijo Bellatrix- Quizá a él se le ocurra algo._

_Kadar palideció visiblemente, pero no dijo nada._

_- De acuerdo. –murmuró.-esperaré en Hogwarts nuevas ordenes._

_Y tras hacerle a Bellatrix una reverencia burlona desapareció._

Kadar levantó la vista del lago y salió de su ensoñamiento al oír tras de sí unos ligeros paroso que se le acercaba por detrás. Los brazos de Akasha le rodearon la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Kadar sonrió, se giró y la abrazó.

- ¿Qué te pasa, cariño? Son más de las doce de la noche…-preguntó Akasha medio dormida.

- No te preocupes, Akasha, no es nada. – dijo sonriéndola- No tenía sueño y no quería despertarte.

- No me refiero solo a que haces aquí esta noche. –dijo ella, mirándole a los ojos-Últimamente te noto preocupado, desde la visita del ministro…

- Me dejaron preocupado los mortífagos. –replicó él, apartando la vista.

- Bueno, todos estamos un poco preocupados por eso, hombre, pero eso ya fue hace casi un par de meses. –dijo Akasha sonriendo- Pero ahora no es momento de preocupaciones, Cali y Sirius están cual dos tórtolos y además se acerca la Navidad.

- Sí, -murmuró él repentinamente serio- Se acerca la Navidad…

* * *

Un rayo de sol cruzó la habitación y le dio en pleno rostro a Sirius, que se removió inquieto en la cama y miró a la chica que dormía a su lado. Calíope se quedó mirándole sonriéndole.

- ¿Has dormido bien?- preguntó ella.

- Bien si, aunque muy poco.- comentó él con una sonrisa pícara.

- Anda que….Levanta que tenemos que ir a desayunar. – exclamó Calíope.

- Sólo un poquito más.- pidió Sirius girándose en la cama.

- Ni hablar, ¡muévete!- dijo Calíope tirando de la manta.

- Que fríiiioo…

Ella iba a tirar de Sirius para levantarle cuando oyó que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

- ¿Si?

- Cali- dijo la voz de Akasha detrás de la puerta.- Ya es hora de desayunar.

- ¿No pasas?-preguntó Sirius.

- Me parece que no.- negó Akasha.- No me apetece ver vuestro espectáculo.

- ¿Qué espectáculo?- preguntó Calíope.

- Déjalo y sal ya, que tienes que llevar el desayuno a Snape.

- Vale.

Calíope cruzó la habitación para buscar algo de ropa en los cajones de la cómoda.

- Te espero abajo.- dijo Sirius dándole un beso en la coronilla.

- Que no nos vean juntos ¿eh?

- ¿No eras tu la que no quería provocar los chismorreos?- preguntó Sirius, divertido.

- Sería curioso ver sus reacciones.

- Mucho, pero quizá no sea el momento.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A que tendrás que esperar hasta después de la boda de Bill y Fleur para causar una verdadera impresión.- explicó él.

- Ya veo. Esperaré.- prometió ella, riéndose.

* * *

Snape estaba tumbado encima de la cama hasta que vio aparecer a Calíope por la puerta con el desayuno. La chica iba tarareando una canción, y tenía el pelo algo más largo.

- Buenos días.- dijo ella.

- Buenas.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

- ¿alguna vez te he dicho que pareces mi madre?- gruñó Snape.

- Uy, que mamarracho estás hoy…- dijo ella escéptica.

- ¿mamarracho?- preguntó él, malhumorado.

- A ver, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó ella, sentadose con él en la cama.

- No me pasa nada.

- ¿Estás enfadado con Akasha?- cuestionó Calíope de pronto.

- No, ¿por qué?- respondió él sorprendido.

- No sé, como siempre estáis enfadados… y ella te trajo ayer la cena, fue la última a la que viste.

- No, no me pasa nada con ella.

- ¿Entonces con quién?

- Con nadie. ¿Quién te ha dicho que esté enfadado?- discrepó Snape.

- A ver, deja que adivine….

- Lo que me faltaba.-dijo él levantándose de la cama y acercándose a la mesa.

- ¿Qué te molesta?

- Ya te he dicho que nada.

- Vale, lo volveré a intentar: te molesta Kadar.

- ¿Por qué me iba a molestar ese payaso?

- Te lo has dicho todo tú solo. ¿Qué te disgusta?

Snape la miró fijamente, con una mueca de fastidio, y le dijo:

- ¿Y por qué no iba molestarme?

- Ya veo, usando psicología inversa ¿eh?- cuestionó Calíope.

- Me estás tocando la moral, ¿sabías?

- Repito: ¿qué te molesta de él?

- ¿Es que soy el único que lo ve?- gruñó.

- ¿Qué ves?

¡Que es malo, maldita sea!- gritó.

- ¿Malo?- cuestionó ella.

- Sí, se le ve en los ojos.

- En los ojos, comprendo.- dijo Calíope escéptica.

- Si te vas a burlar no preguntes.

- Tiene que haber algo más. No te puede molestar que sea malo.

- ¿Por qué yo también lo soy?- preguntó él mosqueado.

- No, por eso no, pero si Akasha….- dijo ella, pero se interrumpió a la mitad de la frase. Snape se quedó mirándola, mientras ella se tapaba la boca con una mano y se echaba a reír.

- ¡Es eso! ¡ A ti te gusta Akasha!- exclamó ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿De que hablas?- disimuló Snape, pero no consiguió engañarla.

- ¡dios mio! No me lo esperaba, la verdad.- comentó ella.

- Genial , ¿por qué no pides que te den el puesto de Trelawney?

- Que mal perder….

- Estás tu muy graciosa desde que estás con Black.

- Todo se pega, menos la hermosura. ¿Vas a decirle algo?

- ¿Decirle qué a quién?

- Pues a Akasha, que te gusta.

- Si claro, cuando se presente aquí le digo: Oye, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

- No sería un mal principio, sino fuera porque está casada.

- Complica las cosas, ciertamente.

- Puedes probar.- dijo ella.

- Si, pero no me gustaría acabar muerto por un ataque suyo de furia, o de su querido esposo.

- ¿Kadar? Bah, no mataría ni a una mosca.

- No me gustaría hacer la prueba.- comentó Snape.

- Bah, atrévete, ¿Qué puede pasar?- desafió ella.

Y por un momento Snape se lo planteó.

* * *

Fue pasando el tiempo y llegó lentamente Diciembre. Snape evitó olímpicamente hablar con Akasha y ella no dio el menor indicio de desear lo contrario.

Todo el castillo se preparaba para las vacaciones y parecía que nadie deseaba quedarse allí en Navidades. Calíope, Akasha, Sirius y Kadar habían sido invitados a la boda de Bill y Fleur en la Madriguera.

- Y tendremos que llevarnos a Yuui, no le iremos a dejar aquí solo- dijo Akasha una noche, mientras estaban reunidos una noche estaban reunidos los cinco(el quinto era Snape)

- Hombre, no íbamos a dejarle tirado. – bromeó Sirius.

- Tampoco íbamos a dejarle con Snape.- dijo Kadar con una sonrisa, mientras este le miraba ceñudo.

- Le mandaré una lechuza a Molly, preguntándole si le importa que vaya.- dijo Akasha, sin percatarse de las miradas que se estaban echando Kadar y Snape.

- A todo esto- interrumpió Sirius.- ¿Qué hacemos con Snape?

-Tú nada, Black.-refunfuñó Snape.

- Yo no pensaba hacer nada por ti.- respondió Sirius enfadado.

- Ale, que haya paz.- pidió Calíope.- ¿Tu qué piensas Akasha?

- No sé, quizá….podríamos darle un poco de poción multijugos ¿no?

- Buena idea, ¿Qué os parece?

- Por mí vale.- dijo Sirius.- No diremos nada a nadie y punto.

- ¿No le diremos a los que estén allí que Snape está allí y es un asesino?

- ¿Le tenemos qué decir algo a los demás de ti?-cuestionó Snape.

- No es necesario, de mi no hay nada malo que decir.

- ¿Seguro?

- ¿Estás cuestionando algo?

- Yo no cuestionó nada, simplemente hago acusaciones concretas.

- ¿Y tu que sabrás?- preguntó Kadar, poniéndose en pie.

- Venga, dejadlo ya.- dijo Akasha, incómoda.

Snape pareció quedarse parado al escucharla, pero cuando Kadar lanzó una risa desdeñosa, se giró hacia él y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara. Akasha y los demás se levantaron de la mesa para separarles. Antes de que consiguiesen llegar hasta ellos Kadar lanzó una patada a Snape, que también cayó al suelo. Ambos se acercaron de nuevo para volver a pegarse cuando…

_- ¡Incárcero! ¡Incárcero! _

Akasha sostenía la varita ante ellos, y de ella salieron dos cuerdas que les ataron de cuerpo entero. Snape murmuró un rápido hechizo que hizo que las cuerdas desaparecieran y se dirigió a Kadar, el cual al ver que se aproximaba se tumbó de espaldas y le dio con los pies en el pecho, antes de que pudiese sacar la varita o volver a golpearle. Snape reculó, sacó la varita y lanzó un rayo de luz roja hacia Kadar, que se revolcó en el suelo de modo que solo le dio parte del hechizo a las cuerdas que le ataban. Sacó la varita y con la cara inexpresiva murmuró:

_- ¡Cruc…!_

- ¡Qué ya basta, par de idiotas!- gritó Akasha.- _¡Aguamenti!_

Un chorro de agua a presión que reflejaba perfectamente el carácter de quien sostenía la varita baño de pies a cabeza a los dos contendientes.

- ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo? – grito ella de nuevo levantándoles por la parte de arriba de la túnica y dándoles un empujón a cada uno en sentidos opuestos. – Ni se te ocurra volver a usar una maldición de ese tipo aquí, Kadar, y a ti –gritó, volviéndose hacia Snape- deja de saltar a la mínima de cambio sobre la gente y ten un poco del autocontrol del que tanto alardeas.

Antes de que ninguno en la sala pudiese hablar, Akasha salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Snape salió detrás de ella sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo.

Ella corrió por los terrenos de Hogwarts, y Snape aceleró para llegar hasta ella. Le agarró un brazo y tiró de ella para que parase de correr. Akasha se giró y le miró con furia.

- ¿Qué? ¿ Ya has terminado de pelear?- le echó en cara.

- Ha sido una estupidez. Te pido perdón.

- Que bien. ¿Y a mi qué?

- ¿y a ti que? ¿te pido perdón y me dices eso?

- Creo que no lo entiendes. No me importa que me pidas perdón. Eres como él, no lo dices de corazón.

- ¿Cómo quién?

- ¡Como Kadar!- gritó ella.

- ¿Ahora soy como él?

- Siempre lo has sido.

- No soy como él.

- ¿En qué eres distinto?

- Yo no te beso.

- ¿Qué…?

Snape no pudo evitarlo, y acercándose a Akasha, la besó. Ella al principio se sorprendió y quiso apartarse, pero terminó besando a Snape en los terrenos de Hogwarts, tras la pelea con su marido.


	12. Capítulo 11: Boda y rapto

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 11: Boda y rapto.

Calíope miró el resultado final de su trabajo durante dos horas y media. Finalmente se había decantado por un vestido corto de color lila sin mangas ajustada a la cintura . El pelo, recién lavado, lo llevaba como siempre, corto y oscuro, pero se había vuelto a poner las mechas moradas. Cuando acabó de maquillarse salió de la habitación intentando mantener el equilibrio sobre sus zapatos de poco tacón y al ver que el pasillo estaba desierto llamó en la puerta contigua:

- ¡Akasha! ¡Date prisa! Vamos a ser las últimas en llegar.

- ¡Pasa! – respondió una voz desde dentro.

Akasha estaba con vestido azul claro largo que contrastaba vivamente con su cabello rojo y largo intentando recogérselo en un moño. Kadar estaba terminando de poner a Yuui la túnica azul oscura que le había comprado el día anterior; cuando terminó, salió de la habitación con el pequeño cogido de la mano con el pretexto de buscar las sillas .

- ¡Ayudame, Cali! – dijo Akasha.

Ambas habían sido invitadas a la boda de Fleur y Bill y en esos momentos se hallaban en la Madriguera, terminando de vestirse a penas quince minutos antes de que comenzasen a venir los invitados.

Akasha seguía intentando recogerse el pelo pero parecía muy nerviosa.

- ¿Has traído alguna cinta que pueda usar para el pelo?- preguntó a su hermana.

- No, que yo recuerde.- dijo Calíope.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- No puedo seguir con esto.- dijo apoyándose sobre el tocador que estaba delante de ella.

- ¿Seguir con qué?- preguntó ella asustada.

- Con todo esto. Creo que me supera.

- ¿El qué?¿Qué te supera?

- Lo que pasó con Snape que….- de pronto ella se quedó callada, y se tapó la boca con una mano, horrorizada.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado con Snape?

- Nada, yo….

- Cuéntame.- dijo su hermana sentándose a su lado.

- Pues… en resumidas cuentas, después de la pelea con Kadar, él me persiguió, le grité, me besó y le pegue un guantazo.

- Ajá.- su hermana arqueó una ceja, y se levantó para intentar arreglar el pelo de su hermana.

- No sé que hacer con todo esto. Sal y dile a Snape que…

- ¿Qué me diga que?

- Un hombre alto de pelo negro corto y ojos verdes, miraba con una mirada seria a Akasha. Por como la miraba se dio cuenta enseguida de que era Snape.

- Ya le hemos dado la poción multijugos.- Sirius pasó por su lado y se situó con Calíope. Tanto el como Snape llevaban túnicas de gala negras. - ¿Bajamos?

- Akasha tiene que terminar de arreglarse.- comentó Calíope.

Baja tú con Black.Yo acompañaré a tu hermana.- le dijo Snape a Calíope sin mirarla.

Akasha le dirigió una mirada suplicante a su hermana, pidiéndola que no la dejase sola con Snape, pero ella le sonrió a los dos y salió de la habitación colgada del brazo de Sirius. Snape esperó a que ambos hubiesen salido de la habitación para mirar a Akasha y decirle:

- Cobarde.

- ¿Cómo dices?- exclamó ella.

- ¿Pensabas acaso escaparte?- preguntó él duramente.

¿para no verte a ti?- respondió ella dignamente.

- Parecías a punto de echarte una maldición con tal de no bajar.

- No que va, es el pelo que…

- No hace falta que me pongas excusas.

Ya….oye…una pregunta. ¿Lo de…ya sabes…besarme; fue por el momento o por…?

- Oh, eso…por el momento supongo.- dijo él quitándole importancia.

- Oh, de acuerdo, bueno por un momento yo pensé que tal vez, bueno…

- Ah, no, no , para nada…No….

- De acuerdo.

- Esto…¿bajamos?

- Si.

Akasha dio por imposible el pelo y se lo soltó.

* * *

Todo el jardín estaba cuajado de flores doradas. Los invitados charlaban amenamente sentados ya en las sillas blancas dispuestas frente al altar. Akasha buscó con la mirada a Calíope, que le hizo una seña desde la sexta fila. Se dirigió hacia allí tan rápido como se lo permitió la vaporosa cola de su vestido. Snape podía haberla dicho que había sido cosa del momento, pero a ella la seguía poniendo nerviosa.

- Vamos a ver, -dijo Calíope- Akasha te toca sentarte aquí conmigo. A Sirius le toca al lado mía, pero se ha ido a saludar a Harry, ahora volverá. Kadar y Yuui están detrás de nosotros.

Akasha giró la cabeza y su marido la guiñó un ojo, a lo que ella respondió con una trémula sonrisa.

- ¿Y yo? –preguntó Snape.

- Tú en la última fila. Tranquilo, nadie sabe que estás aquí. Como mucho pensarán que eres Louis de "Entrevista con el Vampiro".

Snape la miró con desconfianza cuando le llamó "Lui", pero se fue a donde le había indicado.

Akasha se sentó junto a su hermana rápidamente, pues la ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar. Sirius llegó corriendo y se puso al otro lado de Calíope. El hombre que oficiaba la ceremonia se colocó frente al altar y Bill y Fleur, ambos radiantes se dirigieron hacia allí.

- William Arthur, ¿aceptas a Fleur Isabelle…?

Akasha se revolvió incómoda en la silla. Si hubiese sabido que por haberse casado iba a llevarse tantos quebraderos de cabeza quizá se lo hubiese pensado dos veces, si hubiese sabido que Kadar se iba a volver tan cerrado en sí mismo…

- ¡Yo os declaro marido y mujer! – estalló una salva de aplausos- ¡Damas y caballeros, pónganse en pie, por favor! – gritó el mago que oficiaba.

Obedecieron, entonces el hombrecillo agitó la varita y las sillas salieron volando. Los lagos de transformaron en una pista de baile. Las sillas bajaron y se pusieron alrededor de unas mesitas de manteles blancos.

Akasha y Calíope corrieron a felicitar a los novios, aunque tenían la triste impresión de que no los habían visto en su vida, pero estos estaban tan contentos que ni siquiera repararon en ello. Una vez les dieron su regalo se dirigieron a las mesas y se sentaron los seis en una sin proponérselo, como si ya hubieran quedado en hacerlo de antemano. Se miraron unos a otros sin saber que decir, menos Yuui, que se puso a comer panchitos de una bandeja cercana. Incluso Kadar parecía privado de su habitual don de palabra y miraba de un lado a otro con rostro serio.

- Bueeeeno…- interrumpió Sirius, algo incómodo- ¿Alguien sabe por qué estamos tan callados?

- Pues porque como siempre que hablamos acabamos echándonos cajas destempladas y está mal pelear en una boda. – dijo Akasha, dándole panchitos a un ave del paraíso de las que habían salido de los globos que habían anunciado el fin de la ceremonia.

La miraron seriamente pero a ninguno se le ocurrió contradecirla.

- ¡No nos podemos pasar la boda así! – dijo Calíope levantándose decidida. - ¿Te vienes a bailar, Sirius?

Sirius se levantó más contento que unas pascuas y la siguió a la pista de baile.

Snape, Kadar, Akasha y Yuui se quedaron en silencio.

- Va a reventar el pollo ese. –dijo Snape secamente al ver que al ave del paraíso al que Akasha estaba alimentando engordaba dos centímetros.

- No. –dijo Akasha. –Eso es cuando les das arroz.

Pareces una experta. – replicó con retintín.

- De joven me llamaban "Akasha, la revienta pollos". –gruñó ella pasándole la bandeja a Yuui, que la sonrió de forma encantadora antes de comenzar a devorarlos.

- No creí que al finar sacásemos de tema de conversación a los pollos reventados. – comentó Kadar sonriente.

- Mama. –dijo Yuui, poniendo fin a la tan culta conversación- Necesito ir al baño.

- ¡Ah! Si, espera, hijo. – dijo Akasha leventándose.

- Ya voy yo. – intervino Kadar rápidamente.- Tú quedate aquí un rato más, ahora volvemos.

Akasha asintió y se sentó de nuevo, nerviosa ente la perspectiva de estar otro rato gratis con Snape. Kadar se levantó y ante la despectiva mirada de su compañero de mesa se inclinó hacia Akasha y le susurró al oído:

- Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que…te quiero.

- ¿Eh? –Akasha se volvió atónita. La voz de Kadar había sonado emocionada.

- Bueno, hijo, dile adiós a mamá. – dijo Kadar evitando sus ojos.

- ¡Mami! – dijo el niño tirándose a sus brazos. - ¡Adiós!

- Adiós, hijo, cuida de tu padre hasta que lleguéis al baño.

Yuui le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre que lo cogió y le dio un beso a Akasha en la coronilla. Ambos se alejaron.

- Vaya, cualquiera diría que se iban al Polo Sur. – murmuró Snape quedamente.

- Sí, la verdad es que sí. – replicó Akasha a su vez.

Antes de que ambos pudiesen comenzar a preguntarse que decirse llegó Calíope seguida de Sirius, ambos parecían estar agotados de bailar.

- ¡Aaaa! Estoy hecha polvo. – dijo Calíope sentándose.- ¿Porqué no venís a bailar?

- Yo soy más de la conga y el Gato Montés…-murmuró Akasha.

De repente se comenzaron a oir gritos a su espalda. Todos se giraron y en el cielo, brillando lúgubremente…

- ¡¡Eso es…??

- …la Marca Tenebrosa. –completó Snape sombríamente.

* * *

Media hora después de la aparición de la Marca Tenebrosa estaban todos los aurores que habían acudido a la fiesta reunidos en el salón de los Weasley, completamente atónitos.

- ¿Y la Marca Tenebrosa era por…? – dijo Bill, sentándose en el sofá.- Hemos registrado toda la Madriguera y no hay ningún cadáver.

De repente la puerta se abrió súbitamente, dejando pasar a una Akasha muy sofocada y con el pelo revuelto. Todos se volvieron a mirarla.

- ¡No están! – gritó ella con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Akasha? ¿Quién no está? – dijo Calíope acercándose a ella preocupada.

- Yuui y Kadar…

Al fondo de la sala Snape miraba gravemente lo que acontecía. Sin decir palabra se acercó a la boca una cantimplora con poción multijugos y dio un trago.

En ese momento por la ventana abierta entró una elegante águila plateada.

- Eso es el patronus de Kadar…- dijo Akasha volviéndose apabullada hacia el ave.

El águila se posó en lo alto de un perchero y comenzó a decir con una voz juguetona:

- ¡Hola, querida! Como supongo que habrás notado, pues te he dejado media hora para que te conciencies después de lanzar la Marca Tenebrosa, me he llevado a nuestro hijo, Yuui. No es porque quiera dejarte y no quiera aburrirte con los trámites de la custodia, lo contrario, mujer. Pero por orden del Señor Tenebroso no puedo devolvértelo hasta que nos entregues a cambio de él a Severus Snape. Ya te mandaré un nuevo patronus más adelante. Hasta entonces…¡te quiero!

Todos guardaron un espantoso silencio, hasta que Akasha lo rompió con un grito de dolor.


	13. Capítulo 12: Tensión

Cap 12: Tensión.

Era ya noche cerrada en Hogwarts. La luz de la luna se colaba por las grandes ventanas del despacho de las directoras del colegio. El viento de Diciembre se colaba por entre los resquicios de las puertas, produciendo frías corrientes de aire por los pasillos vacíos de alumnos, que ya estaban en sus hogares para celebrar la Navidad con sus familias. Únicamente cuatro personas se habían quedado en el colegio en la víspera de pascua.

Calíope estaba sentada frente a la chimenea, lanzando troncos de cuando en cuando al fuego, haciendo que saltasen chispas. A su lado estaba Sirius apoyado en su regazo, quedándose dormido. En un sillón estaba Snape, pensativo observando el fuego y lanzando miradas ocasionales a la cuarta persona que estaba n la sala. Akasha estaba sentada en un rincón, con la mirada perdida, estrechando un peluche de un perrito negro contra su pecho.

Sirius, -dijo Calíope, despertándole de su sopor- ¿sabes algo de Harry?

No. –dijo él, repentinamente serio- No he vuelto a saber nada de él desde…-dejó la frase en suspenso.

Está buscando los Horrocruxes del Señor Tenebroso. –intervino Snape, desviando la vista del fuego.

¿Horrocruxes? –la voz ronca de Akasha sonó tétrica. -¿Tiene Horrocruxes? Habrá hecho siete…es el número mágico más poderoso…-Akasha rió sin alegría.

En realidad solo quedan cinco. –djo Snape con voz grave- Potter y sus amiguitos recibieron la misión de Dumbledore.

Unos niños de 17 años van a hacer lo que Dumbledore, el mago más reconocido de nuestro tiempo, no pudo. – Akasha seguía riendo sin ganas.- Me parto.

Harry es fuerte. Es el elegido. –dijo Sirius incorporándose, frunciendo el ceño- No te pongas negativa, Akasha, sabes que Harry puede hacerlo.

¡Solo es un niño! –gritó de repente Akasha .

¿Cómo tu hijo?- dijo con voz monótona Snape.

Akasha se giró, con el rostro demudado.

¡Tú! ¿Cómo puñetas te atreves a mencionar siquiera a mi hijo cuando que lo rapten es culpa tuya? –gritó Akasha, con los ojos encendidos.

Será culpa tuya, por mala madre.- dijo Snape con voz burlona -¿A quién se le ocurre confiar su hijo a un tipo así?

Eh, Snape, no seas injusto, era su padre ¿cómo íbamos a saberlo? –intervino Calíope, rápidamente, en defensa de su hermana.- Tu tampoco hiciste nada cuando se lo llevó.

Es tu hijo, no el mío, tu verás con quién lo dejas. –dijo Snape, indolente.

Serás…- Akasha le miró con una expresión cercana al odio.

Todos deberíamos habernos fijado más en el. –intervino Sirius, intentando calmar los ánimos.

Sí, pero de todos modos, -añadió volviéndose a Akasha y clavando en ella sus ojos- elige mejor a los padres de tus hijos.

Akasha lanzó el peluche que sostenía entre las manos con todas sus fuerzas a Snape. El perrito rebotó sobre su cabeza. Sanpe levantó las cejas.

Como tus palabras no pueden vencerme tienes que recurrir a la fuerza. Aunque la verdad es que lo del peluche me ha dejado fuera de combate. –dijo, sarcástico.

Akasha echo mano a su varita, mirándole con renovado odio. Apuntó a una estatuilla de plomo que había encima de una estantería y luego a Snape. La estatua trazó un impecable arco hacia su cabeza. Snape sacó su varita y de un solo gesto la desvió.

Vaya, vaya. Lo siguiente es una figurita de un indio de terracota, ¿o qué? –Snape parecía bastante relajado.

Sin embargo parecía que Akasha no tenia en mente nada de terracota. Sino la mesa de madera maciza del director. Por primera vez, en la cara de Snape apareció un gesto de asombro. Se levantó del sofá y desvió la mesa.

¡Idiota! –la voz de Sirius resonó detrás de la mesa.

¡Fuera de aquí! –gritó Akasha a Sirius y a Calíope –Esto es entre él y yo.

Ehh…Akasha…

¡Fuera! –chilló.

Ambos rodearon la mesa y tras lanzarles una última mirada preocupada abandonaron la estancia.

Bueno, y ¿ahora qué? –dijo Snape con voz aburrida, una vez estuvieron solos, levantando la varita- ¿La biblioteca?

Sin embargo, la bajó rápidamente al ver a Akasha abalanzándose hacia él, tras tirar su propia varita. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Akasha aterrizó encima de Snape, comenzó a darle puñetazos en el pecho con toda su fuerza, Snape aguantó la respiración, apretando los dientes de dolor. Al poco los golpes de Akasha se fueron volviendo más débiles, hasta que se paró, sollozando.

¿Qué? ¿Estás más tranquila? – dijo Snape, rodeándola con sus brazos.

Akasha siguió llorando, abrazada a él.

Sirius y Calíope andaban rápidamente por los pasillos del colegio.

-¿crees que estarán bien?-preguntó Calíope.

- No se yo…Akasha parecía furiosa de veras.- respondió Sirius, echando la vista atrás.

- ¿Estará bien Yuui?-preguntó ella en voz baja.

- Es un rehén valioso, quieren cambiarlo por Snape. No le harán daño.

- De todas las personas que hemos conocido en nuestras vidas, Kadar no parecía el primero que iba a traicionarnos. Y encima llevarse a Yuui.

- Anímate, le encontraremos y le daremos su merecido.-dijo Sirius.

- Sirius…no es necesario que tú vengas. Esto es cosa de Akasha y mía. Ya encontraremos la forma de hacérselo pagar.

-No pienso dejarte sola.- aseguró Sirius con seriedad.

- No necesito que me protejas, puedo cuidarme sola. Si los mortífagos se encuentran contigo no creo que te dejen irte de rositas.

- ¿Y por qué no entregamos a Snape?

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No vamos a entregarle, nos ha estado ayudando y, aunque ha hecho cosas malas, ahora es inocente.- dijo Calíope.

- Eres demasiado buena.- aseveró Sirius.- A mi Quejicus me ataca los nervios.

- No seas así, pobrecito.- rió Calíope.

Siguieron caminando un rato por los pasillos en silencio.

Entonces, ¿le buscaremos, no?- preguntó Sirius.

Sí.

Calíope se quedó parada en el pasillo, mirando hacia atrás, con cara afligida.

¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sirius a su lado.

No puedo volver a mi cama, Akasha y Snape están lanzándose cosas, y yo tengo miedo de que me den a mí.

Entonces, vente a dormir conmigo.- sonrió Sirius.

Akasha frunció el ceño. Un rayo de sol le estaba dando en los ojos. Se preguntó porqué no había bajado las persianas de su habitación, y también se empezó a preguntarse porqué sus sábanas eran negras, y también porqué el colchón no estaba blando, y de hecho estaba viendo el suelo.

De repente se acordó, se había quedado dormida encima de Snape. Y… ¿le estaba abrazando? Intentó levantarse, pero Snape la estaba estrechando muy fuerte.

Podíais haber corrido cortinas, hace mucho sol. –murmuró Snape con voz grave.

A eso iba, pero me estas despachurrando. – dijo con voz aparentemente molesta, intentando disimular su sonrojo, levantándose y sentándose a su lado.

Snape se sentó también, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Siento lo del perro. –comentó Akasha. –Y lo de la estatua, y…lo de la mesa…y lo de los puñentazos...y…

Tranquila, ya no me lanzaste nada más. – ironizó Snape –De todos modos, ¿te estás planteando entregarme?

Akasha le miró fijamente.

Claro que no, recuperaré a mi hijo por mis propios medios. –dijo ella, convencida. –Además, si te entregara, luego tendría que ir a por ti y no podría pelear con nadie para quitarme el estrés.

¿Irás a por él? –preguntó Snape.

Iré.

Os acompañaré.

¿Y si te atrapan?

No lo harán, y si lo hacen me llevaré un os cuantos por delante, y si no te importa, a tu marido entre ellos.

Ni hablar.

Snape giró la cabeza y la miró. Akasha estaba mirando al frente inexpresivamente.

Kadar es mío. –susurró ella casi inaudiblemente.

Kadar se apareció frente a la Mansión Malfoy.

Papi, ¿dónde estamos? – Yuui miró a Kadar confiado.

Estamos en casa de unos socios míos, hijo. –Kadar le sonrió.

¿Son amigos tuyos?

Ay, ay, ay, no se que decirte hijo. En el fondo no es que me caigan muy bien, es más por cuestiones de trabajo.- sonrió él.

Cogió al niño en brazos y se dirigió a la puerta de la Mansión. Tras llamar al timbre una mujer abrió la puerta.

Por fin lo conseguiste.- dijo Bellatrix acercándose a él.- Es un niño muy bonito, se parece a ti.

¿Quién es esta señora?- preguntó Yuui en voz baja.- Es un poco rara.

Kadar rió.

No creas Bellatrix, en el fondo se parece a su madre.

Si se parece tanto a ella, vendrán y nos entregarán a Snape.


	14. Capítulo 13: La casa de Snape

Cap 13: La casa de Snape.

Calíope abrió la puerta del despacho. Adentro ya estaba Sirius, que la sonrió. Sirius tenía buen aspecto, las huellas de su paso por Azkaban ya se habían borrado completamente. Tras devolverle la sonrisa levantó la vista hacia las dos personas que estaban con él. Akasha parecía distraída, jugueteando con las puntas de su pelo rojo, a su lado Snape miraba torvamente por la ventana.

"Perdonad el retraso, me he encontrado al fantasma de la Dama Gris y ha empezado a darme la barra con que si le dejaba un aula para celebrar su cumpleaños. No te libras de los acontecimientos sociales ni muerto…" Calíope se sentó frente a su hermana "Bien, empecemos."

"Creo que lo oportuno en este caso es cederle la palabra a Snape" dijo Sirius "A fin de cuentas el mortífago es él. Bueno, ex-mortífago." Rectificó tras un codazo de Calíope.

Todos volvieron la mirada a Snape.

"Sí, Black, yo soy el mortífago" dijo tras clavar sus ojos negros en Sirius "y he estado pensando acerca de qué pueden haber hecho con un rehén" Akasha se estremeció involuntariamente " y la conclusión a la que he llegado es que solo hay dos posibles escondites: uno, mi casa, dos, la de Malfoy. Aunque dudo que lo lleven a mi casa"

"¿Por qué no saben llegar?"preguntó Calíope.

"No, porque no es un buen sitio para esconder nada "respondió Snape.

"¿Entonces qué?" preguntó Akasha. "¿Miramos en tu casa por sí acaso?"

"¿Qué parte de no es un buen sitio para esconder nada no entiendes?" cuestionó Snape mirándola irónicamente.

"Puede que la consideres un agujero sucio y oscuro, pero si por casualidad llevasen a mi hijo allí, voy a ir" sentenció calmadamente.

"Entonces, ¿comenzamos por tu casa, Snape?" dijo Calíope.

"Si insistís…adelante" dijo Snape, suspiró cansinamente.

Kadar andaba por los pasillos de la Mansión de los Malfoy, hacia la habitación en la que estaba su hijo, con una bandeja llena de comida para el pequeño.

Por su mente rondaban varios pensamientos. Principalmente, se preguntaba cómo habría reaccionado Akasha ante el secuestro de su hijo a manos de su propio marido. Seguramente, nada bien. Sonrío, con cierta ironía y tristeza. Le dolía haber tenido que recurrir a una medida tan rastrera para conseguir que los planes del Señor Tenebroso se cumplieran, pero, si con ello lo lograba, que así fuese.

Llegó a la habitación de Yuui. Encontró a su hijo revolviendo en los cajones y rincones de la enorme habitación.

"¿Qué haces, hijo?" preguntó, extrañado.

"Busco mi peluche" respondió inocentemente.

Kadar se acercó a él, y le cogió en brazos. Agitó su varita en el aire, e hizo aparecer un oso de peluche que le entregó. El niño le dio vueltas entre sus manitas.

"Pero no es mi peluche" se quejó Yuui.

"Ya…pero es mejor que nada. Pronto volverás a ver a tu peluche, tranquilo." Dijo Kadar, conciliador.

"Papá… ¿vas a hacer daño a mamá?" cuestionó, con una mirada seria, impropia de su edad.

"Bueno…" Kadar se quedó sorprendido. "Si no hace nada que no debe, no. Si todo sale como debe, muy pronto estaréis juntos otra vez."

A Kadar le dolió mentir a su hijo.

Los cuatro se aparecieron en la calle de las Hilanderas. Llovía, y se apresuraron a taparse con la capucha. Aún así, llegaron calados hasta los huesos a la casa de Snape.

La fachada estaba desconchada y avejentada por los años, sucia de goteras y manchas de humo.

"Que…acogedor" comentó Sirius valientemente.

"¿Lo dices porque te recuerda a tu casa, Black?" replico Snape, mirándole de reojo.

" La casa de mi familia por lo menos es más grande, esto tiene pinta de ser un nicho…" respondió Sirius girándose hacia Snape, que a su vez le encaró.

"¡Quereis parar los dos, por el amor de Dios! Parecemos tontos aquí parados discutiendo bajo la lluvia." gritó Akasha, abrazándose para intentar entrar en calor.

Snape se apresuró a lanzarle una mirada asesina a Sirius y a acercarse a la puerta. Apoyó la mano derecha en la puerta y susurro unas palabras rápidamente. Con un sonido metálico, la puerta se abrió suavemente. Snape hizo una seca reverencia burlona .

"Bienvenidas a mi casa"

"A mí que me zurzan, ¿no?" murmuró Sirius con un sonrisa torcida.

"Sí." replicó Snape.

Los cuatro pasaron dentro y una vez estuvieron a cubierto Snape alzó la varita. Las velas que había en la mesa se encendieron con un chisporroteo. El mobiliario estaba lleno de polvo intacto, nadie había pisado ese suelo desde hacía mucho.

" Aquí no hay nadie" murmuró Calíope.

"Echemos un vistazo en el piso de arriba" sugirió Snape "La escalera está al fondo."

Siguieron a Snape por el cuarto oscuro. Akasha cogió una de las velas que había en un estante por el camino. La escalera estaba igual de polvorienta, con cada paso los escalones emitían un crujido amortiguado. El piso de arriba mostraba las mismas señales de abandono del primero. Una a una, abrieron todas las puertas que daban a habitaciones amuebladas con una sola cama, una mesilla, un escritorio, una silla y un armario.

"Y aquí acaba la visita guiada." Snape se giró hacia ellos cuando abrieron la última puerta que resultó dar a un baño destartalado.

"Creo que llevabas razón. Aquí no han podido esconder nada." Akasha negó con la cabeza salpicando a Calíope.

"No me salpiques." Pidió ella. "Snape, dale una toalla, por favor."

"Voy a buscar" accedió, a regañadientes.

"Akasha, ayúdale, anda." Dijo Calíope.

"¿Qué ayuda necesita para traer unas toallas?"preguntó molesta ella.

"Es por chorrearle todo el suelo" dijo su hermana.

Akasha puso los ojos en blanco y, con un gruñido, le siguió. Le encontró en una habitación, sacando unas toallas de un armario de madera. Alzó la mirada y vio a la mujer, a la que pasó una de las toallas.

"¿Es tu habitación?" preguntó curiosa.

"Si." Respondió él.

"No tienes ni fotos." Comentó ella. "La mía está llena de ellas."

"¿De tu marido?" preguntó, sardónicamente.

"Entre otras." Respondió ella de malas maneras. " Y tú qué ¿no tienes de amigos o novias?"

"¿Tú ves alguna?" preguntó él. "Pues será que no."

"Cuánta amabilidad" se quejó Akasha. "Dame las toallas, que se las daré a los otros dos."

Iba a salir al pasillo cuando Snape le agarró del brazo.

"¿Qué? ¿Te has quedado enganchado?" preguntó ella, molesta.

Snape suspiró.

"Oye, que… perdona por el comentario. Tampoco venía a cuento."

Akasha se relajó un poco.

"No tiene importancia. Últimamente estoy un poco irritable."

"Desde que te conozco estás irritable." dijo Snape con una sonrisa torcida.

Akasha rió, para sorpresa de él.

"Vamos a buscar a los otros, anda." Replicó ella.

Calíope levantó súbitamente la cabeza de la estantería que estaba examinando.

"Sirius, he oído algo." Le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Seguro?" dijo Sirius, acercándose a ella "¿Dónde?"

"Abajo, he oído como crujía la escalera"

"Echemos un vistazo." decidió Sirius.

Ambos avanzaron por el pasillo, en completo silencio. Calíope dio un bote cuando vio una sombra salir de una de las habitaciones a su izquierda, que resultó ser Akasha, con dos toallas dobladas bajo el brazo. Se llevó una mano a los labios, indicándole silencio. Akasha asintió y le hizo a su vez un gesto a Snape, que estaba detrás de ella.

Los cuatro avanzaron hacia la escalera. Los crujidos se acercaban. Calíope alzó la mano y empezó a doblar los dedos uno a uno. Cuando solo quedaban 3 Akasha dejó las toallas sobre el suelo. 2…1

"¡Desmaius! ¡Desmaius!" Los haces de luz roja cruzaron como centellas la escalera hacia el primer piso, mostrando dos figuras agazapadas contra la pared. "¡Son dos! "gritó Sirius, bajando rápidamente las escaleras con la varita a punto.

Cuando llegó frente a los dos cuerpos hizo aparecer una cuerda con la que los ató.

Se giró hacia los demás sonriendo.

"Me parece que ya tenemos por dónde empezar a buscar"


End file.
